You Lost (Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako)
by NanaHachikoSan
Summary: Lemon fanfic. Dirty and cute, my favorite! Bakugo and Ururaka have been playing a twisted game. How far will it go this time? ******************* WARNING Contains graphic content *******************
1. You Lost

_lemon fan-fic. Dirty and cute, my favorite!_

 _Bakugo and Ururaka have been playing a twisted game with each other._

 _How far will it go this time?_

 ** _WARNING_** *************** _Contains graphic adult content. Characters are all 18+_

The bet was simple: The winner gets to pick one thing the loser has to do.

Bakugou couldn't remember which of them had thrown down the original challenge, only that an argument between them during a particularly close sparring match had escalated and lead to its creation. In the heat of the moment, they'd both accepted the challenge, each certain they were going to be the victor over the other. Neither could have imagined it would turn into what it had become.

He and Uraraka had been playing this twisted game for a few months now and it was starting to get good.

She'd been the one to approach him about practicing together. She'd waited for him to be alone in the school courtyard, knowing full well that he would reject her request if anyone was around to witness it.

He remembered her plea, she'd insisted he 'not go easy on her'. As if he'd ever give less then everything, it wasn't his style to turn-down for anyone. He was glad she'd asked him, though he kept that detail to himself, her boldness impressed him. Not many people would have approached him for a favor, let alone the favor of getting their ass kicked. He'd accepted, under the condition that it would be done in private. He didn't need anyone from class 1-A giving him shit about his sessions with Round Face.

From that point on, they'd started meeting once a week to throw-the-fuck-down. She was pretty good, not as good as him, but... good. She didn't give up easily, and he respected the hell out of that.

To prep her for their weekly battles, he'd give her small challenges to complete. He'd push her to run an additional mile, add five more push-ups to her set or do ten more sit-ups then she'd done the day before. If what she'd told him was true and she really wanted to become a better fighter, she needed to build her strength. Little things like this were slowly adding up and forcing her to grow stronger. She was improving for sure.

Then they'd created the winner's bet.

At first, he'd been reluctant to agree, but he'd always had a hard time saying no to a challenge. Especially when the challenger was tiny and sported goofy-ass pink cheeks.

It started innocently enough, she'd actually won the first time. It was a quick and sneaky attack, but she took him out nonetheless. One pat on his unguarded back and she'd had him floating like a beet red balloon of rage.

Her request: "make me a delicious dinner! But not too spicy, Bakugou."

No problem. Cooking came easily to him. She'd enjoyed his meal immensely. If he was being honest with himself, he'd enjoyed her enjoying it far more then he ever could have imagined. It'd been nice, sitting together, being showered in her complements, and watching her smile while she ate his cooking. It was also nice watching her lick little splashes of his curry off the pink pads of her fingertips and lips. However, admitting to that was not a card he was about to play any time soon.

Since then, she'd only managed to beat him on one other occasion. It'd been a while since he'd had to fulfill any of her demands.

—

Bakugou Katsuki lay stretched out on his bed, eyes fixated on his dorm room door, as he patiently waited for it to open. Well, as patiently as he could at least. He was pretty fucking annoyed. She was late again and He'd never been one for waiting around. Where the hell was she? Why the hell was she so late? He couldn't even relax while he waited for her, he still got nervous about getting caught when it came to this portion of their 'training.' The last thing he wanted was to be discovered by Kirishima or worse yet, Aizawa.

His ears pricked when he heard a familiar metallic click. The intentionally unlocked door to his room slowly pushed open as Ochako's wide-eyed face appeared around its edge.

Katsuki quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He peeked through the bottom of his eyelids so he could secretly watch her.

Uraraka stepped into the room, quickly closing and locking the door behind her. She knew the routine. Spotting him asleep on his bed, she called out to him softly as she moved closer to him. "Katsuki?"

Uraraka slipped closer to the sleeping form on the bed. She laid her hand on his arm and tried to wake him with a gentle shake. No response. She wasn't sure what to do, should she leave? She was pretty sure that would piss him off to no end.

Uraraka signed softly to herself. She already felt bad for being so late, but now that she could see how tired he was, she felt even worse. As she made her way into his quiet room, she couldn't help but take a moment to observe him in his defenseless state. She'd never seen him while he was asleep, it was an interesting juxtaposition to his everyday conduct. He looked sweet and vulnerable, as opposed to his usual rough and aggressive demeanor. Seeing him in such a defenseless position tugged at her heartstrings. She was tempted to watch him for a few moments, but she knew they were already short on time. She sat lightly on the bed next to him, leaning forward, she placed one hand on his arm and lowered her lips close to his ear.

"Katsuki," She softly cooed his name.

The warm sensation of her breath on his ear paired so well with her sweet voice that it sent shivers through his body. He couldn't hold back any longer. With lightning-fast speed, Katsuki lunged at her. He scoped her up by her waist and flipped her onto his bed. He rolled himself over her, holding her body under his as he unleashed his attack of choice: DEATH BY TICKLING.

Uraraka's tickle defenses were a negative ten. It was her biggest weakness! The shocking speed of his movement gave her absolutely no time to react. She was stunned for a second before her instincts kicked in and she started fighting for her life. The struggle to keep from screaming and laughing was real! She didn't want to risk someone hearing laughter coming from Bakugou's room, anyone who knew him would find that to be unusual, to say the least. She wiggled and kicked under him, trying to break free from his assault.

Luckily for her, Katsuki didn't want to get caught either, his barrage of tickles didn't last very long. Reluctantly, he released her, a mischievous smile painted across his face.

"You scared me," she scolded him as she covered her beet-red face, caught her breath, and continued to berate him. "I almost screamed! Someone could've heard!"

He snickered at her sharply and retorted, "You're slow. It's your own damn fault."

"Shut up Kats-"

"-Hey, Round Face, why the hell are you so late anyways?" He interrupted her.

She sat up so that they were face to face on his bed. "I had to finish working with Midoriya before-"

"NOPE!" He cut her off as soon as he heard Deku's stupid name. "No need to finish that story. I don't wanna talk about Deku while you're lying on my bed."

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"He's my friend Katsuki, we've been over this." Uraraka stared him down.

"Fine. Whatever. I just don't wanna talk about him now." Bakugou turned away from her.

She broke the long silence that followed "Any way, sorry for being late," Uraraka started to awkwardly fiddle with her fingertips. "I know you don't like waiting," she said.

Bakugou turned back towards her. She smiled at him with a sweetness that may have actually hurt his bones. She was so cute. Fuck that smile! It worked on him every time. He almost hated how cute she was. Almost.

It was Bakugou's turn to blush. He turned his face away from her again, so she wouldn't see the color spread through his cheeks. His heart was racing now. He hated how flustered she could make him feel, and all she had to do was smile. Taking a moment to calm himself down, he decided to keep their evening on track.

"You lost ya know." His voice was low.

"What?" questioned Uraraka. He'd spoken so softly she hadn't been able to hear him.

He took a breath and steadied his voice repeating himself sternly. "You. Lost."

He turned to her with a taunting, toothy smile, "You lost so fucking bad, you didn't even -"

"sh-shut up!" She interrupted him and pouted.

"Been on a losing streak for awhile now, huh?" teased Katsuki.

Ochako contorted her face, huffing and swatting at him. He caught her hands in the air and gently held them down.

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes caught hers before asking, "Do you remember what I told you I wanted to do this time?"

Uraraka gulped and stared at the floor of his room. His eyes took this chance to roam over her body. She was still wearing her uniform skirt and white dress shirt from school today. It must have been a long day for her if she hadn't taken the time to stop and change. He considered feeling bad about giving her a hard time for being late. But, she'd been with Deku. He didn't want her to think it was ok to keep him waiting for that fucking nerd.

"I remember." came her soft response.

His eyes shot up to her mouth, he watched her bite at her bottom lip before she continued.

"I've never done that before." Her voice cracked as she finished her thought. "Can you tell me what to do?" She looked into his eyes and Katsuki gave a soft nod.

Fuck, yeah. He'd tell her what to do. He was still in shock she'd agreed to it, he'd do whatever she needed him to do.

"I'm nervous." She confided to him.

"That's okay. We can go slow." He reassured her.

He was nervous too, but there was no way in hell he was going to let her know that, especially if he was going to be her guide. He realized he was still holding her hands and gave her wrists a gently tug, pulling her towards himself and into a soft kiss.

The electrical sensation of their lips touching shot through him in a wave. She kissed him back, parting her lips so that their tongues could slip together. He felt himself stiffening instantly as he leaned into her eager mouth, the weight of his body pushing her lower onto his bed.

They'd gone this far before, they'd been kissing, touching and caressing each other for a few months now. Almost every victory Bakugou had secured was invested in going further with her. At this point, he'd managed to procure a few passionate make out sessions as well as some pretty heavy groping, grinding and petting. Now, he was ready for more. He got the feeling she was ready for it too. This challenge was going to be a little different. This time, he picked something far more adventurous.

This time, she was going to give him a blow job.

He'd been thinking about it since his victory on Wednesday, in fact it was all he could think about. Waiting had been torture, but now it was finally going to happen.

Breaking away from her lips, he slid his mouth to her neck and bit her gently. She inhaled sharply at the sensation of his teeth sinking into her sensitive skin. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and let his mouth wander up and down the soft skin of her neck. He nibbled at her ear, stopping to bite her here and there or to drag his tongue over the spots where he'd just nipped her. She whimpered softly each time she felt his teeth, encouraging him to continue exploring.

A beautiful burning sensation started to tingle its way through her. Uraraka didn't understand why it felt so good, but it did. His breathe against her skin, his lips moving over her and his teeth. wait! His fucking teeth? Did he just bite her? He did, and fuck, it feelt so good. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It made her burn from within and sent her mind wandering towards all kinds of x-rated activities. She wanted him all over her.

He felt her hands run up his arms, stopping at his shoulders to linger over his muscles, before sliding down his chest. She dragged her palms slowly down the front of his shirt before finding her way under cock pulsed at the touch of her fingertips on his bare chest.

Inspired by her actions, he allowed his own hands to focus on the buttons of her crisp, white shirt. He made quick work of them and freed her from her top in no time.

For a moment Bakugou found himself in complete shock. He hadn't expected such a treat out of the blue. If he hadn't been goofing off when she came into his room, he may have noticed sooner, Uraraka was not wearing a bra. Instantly, his attention was focused on fondling her breasts. He hadn't seen them in weeks, he'd missed the soft pink blush her nipples. He quickly set to work, licking and tweaking each bud in turn.

The pressure of his body across hers made her moan softly. His mouth covered each of her nipples with greedy, wet kisses as his hands pawed over the pillowy softness of her breasts.

Uraraka ran her hands through his unruly hair, and then down his back. His body was not real. It was too good. She could feel his muscles contouring and flexing beneath her fingertips as the rest of him was focused on consuming her. She wanted him so badly. She wanted to make him feel good. She wanted to feel all of him and be as close to him as possible. A sharp bite on her left nipple made her gasp out in pain and brought them both back to reality.

"Sorry," soothed Katsuki. "I didn't mean to hurt you." His eyes held hers with great sincerity.

She looked down at him lustfully, with a soft smile she reassured him "s'okay. It just surprised me is all." Had she just gotten Bakugou Katsuki to apologize? That was definitely a first.

Bakugou didn't want to stop, he loved everything about touching her. But, he also didn't want to lose his nerve. He had to stay focused.

He held himself back from returning to her perfect tits, pushed himself up and looked down at her between his arms. He burned the image of her beneath him into his mind. Here she was, on his bed, between his arms, topless in her school skirt. God damn, did she look good. He wanted to make sure he'd always be able to recall this moment. Even if everything between them fell apart, he'd always have this memory for himself.

Why is he stopping? was something wrong? Thought Uraraka. Before she had the chance to ask him, he spoke.

"Are you ready now?" He asked her flatly, trying to hide the shaky excitement in his voice.

She'd lost herself in his embrace and forgot she was here to pay her debt to him. "Um, I think so. Don't I need to move first?" She asked him.

Taking a moment to survey the situation, he realized she wouldn't be able to complete his objective in her current position. Idiot, he thought to himself, you better pay closer attention if you're going to tell her what to do.

"Ah, yeah, definitely." He fumbled around her and grabbed his pillow, tossing it to the floor. He quickly positioned it in front of his feet.

"Kneel down in front of me here." He gestured to the newly created padding.

With a quick and graceful movement, Uraraka lifted herself off of the bed and lowered herself into a kneeling position on the pillow in front of him. He openly gawked at her breasts as they bounced and jiggled on her journey to his floor.

She placed her hands on his knees for support. He could feel her trembling, she was failing at hiding her nervousness from him. Nonetheless, she looked up at him from his floor with wide shining brown eyes, waiting for him to command her next action.

Katsuki battled with his nervousness. Was he really going to go through with this? Look at her sweet little face, smiling up at him like her only wish in the world was to please him. His mind did a quick evaluation of the potential consequences.

Uraraka unconsciously slipped her tongue across her lips as she continued to look to him.

Fuck it, he thought. It's worth it.

He stood up, pulled his shirt over his head and removed his shorts, dropping them to the ground in one quick movement.

Uraraka's face burned as she stared up at him with shock and awe. She was already shorter than him, but given her location on the floor, he towered over her. In her current position Bakugou's hard cock bobbed overhead, demanded her attention.

He'd never been fully naked in front of her before. She'd felt his hardness through their clothes during some of their heavy petting sessions, but she'd never SEEN him. She was taken aback, she wasn't sure how much of him she was going to be able to handle.

Bakugou sat back down on the bed. His change in elevation positioning his dick right in front of her cute face. Reaching forward he took her hands and placed them back onto his knees before speaking to her in a low, encouraging voice.

"Don't be nervous. Just start by kissing it, nice and soft, like our first kiss tonight."

Ok, she thought to herself, I can do this.

She wet her lips with her tongue and tilted her head towards him until she was close enough to place their wet softness against the head of his cock. The tip of his dick was wet, she could taste the salty-sweetness of his cum as it smeared across her lips and onto the tip of her tongue.

Her first kiss was delicate and soft, the second kiss was deep and eager. His body responded immediately as his cock throbbed. He groaned deeply, quickly followed by more instuction "more like that, keep going."

She leaned in closer and started to cover his cock in deep wet kisses.

He was in a new world. Lost to her lips. Damn the fucking consiquenses, this was fucking worth it. Her mouth felt fucking amazing. He was so hard it hurt. He needed more. Biting his bottom lip, he commanded her.

"Now, open your mouth all the way and-" Before he could finish his sentence, she started.

Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and started to slide him into her mouth. Bakugou had to focus on keeping himself from thrusting his hips forward and choking her. The tight warmth and wetness of her mouth surrounded him, beckoning him to go further. He placed his hand on top of her head and instructed her.

"You're doing so good Ochako-chan. Start sliding it in and out of your mouth now."

Her eyes fluttered open and looked up into his as she began to bob her head up and down his dick. He watched her round cheeks become hollow as she sucked, sliding him in and out.

His hand tangled into her hair, and he tightened his grip as Uraraka began to pump him into her mouth in a steady rhythm.

Bakugou's eyes snapped shut as he tried to sit still on the bed. He bite back the moans that desperately fought to escape him.

Uraraka watched him closely as she worked. His cock was slick with her spit now, allowing her to push it further into her mouth with a bit more ease. She watched him wiggle and twist with pleasure as she went to work on him. Giving into instinct, she lifted her hand and placed it onto the portion of his dick that she wasn't able to get into her mouth. She pumped her fist in rhythm with her mouth, ensuring that no part of him was left out.

Uraraka was actually enjoying herself. She'd been afraid she wouldn't be able to relax or that she wouldn't be able to make him feel good. But, now that she could see on his face just how well she was doing, she began to lose herself to pleasing him.

As she pumped and sucked him, covering him with her drool, she began to make small moaning sounds in the back of the throat. Bakugou wasn't prepared for the sensation that jolted through him. Her little moans sent tiny, but powerful vibrations through his cock and into his spine. His hips bucked forward in a hard thrust, choking her on accident.

Coughing, Uraraka pulled away for a moment to catch her breath.

"Shit! I'm so fucking sorry." Bakugou apologized. He released his grip on her hair and began to stand up, but Uraraka stopped him.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Sit down, alright?" She giggled awkwardly. Had she just managed to get two apologize out of him tonight? She wondered if she'd just broken a world record.

He obliged her, sitting back down on his bed and trying to keep himself focused. Uraraka pushed herself up and forward a bit so she could reach him for a kiss. When her hot, wet mouth pressed against his, he held the back of her head and pulled her gently forward, locking them into a deeper kiss. After a moment, she pulled her swollen lips away from his to continue her mission.

As she moved back into position, she smiled up at him and absent-mindedly trailed the back of her fingertips along the insides of his thighs. His cock pulsed with anticipation and longing. She lowered herself back into place, leaned forward and licked a line starting at the base and stopping at the head of his cock. She lingered on his tip, letting her tongue trail around it in big, wet circles. She licked up the drops of cum that escaped from his swollen tip.

Bakugou's mouth hung open in shock as he watched her lap him up. He didn't tell her to do that, but her freestyle moves were glorious. Before long he just couldn't take any more. He growled down at her, "Stop fucking teasing me and suck my dick." He put his hand back into her hair and pulled her forward. His dick slipped between her lips and into her mouth, causing both of them to moan.

She started to take him into her throat, deeper, as deep as she could. Now that she knew what he wanted, she was going to do her best to give it to him. Uraraka closed her eyes and concentrated on controlling her throat. Given that her quirk forced her to deal with nausea each time she activated it, she had become quite good at controlling her gag reflex. Her lips slid all the way down his shaft, taking his full length deep into her throat.

"Mmmm. Oh, fuck yeah, Ochako. God, that's so fucking good." Bakago stared down at her with wild eyes.

His face was different then she had ever seen it. He looked wild and unruly, of course, But, when he would lose himself, she could see something else there. It was the happiest she had ever seen him.

"Go faster." he demanded.

"Mmmhmm." She responded with her mouth full. The hum of her m's sending vibrations down his dick and into his core.

She started to pick up her speed, trying to stay focused so that she could still get as much of him as possible into her mouth. She pumped him in and out as fast and deep as she could, moaning and breathing heavily as she did.

He was coming undone. He began to thrust softly into her mouth to match her pace. "Ah, fuck. How the hell are you doing that. Taking me, ahh, so fucking deep." Bakugou moaned. "Fuck! You're gonna make me cum if you keep going like this."

"Mmmhhh." She gave a contented moan as she slid up and down his cock.

Uraraka was filled with motivation, that's exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted him to cum for her. She wanted him to feel so fucking good that he couldn't stand it any longer and she wanted to be the one to give that to him. She worked him as deep and hard as she could.

Bakugou's hand unconsciously pulled her head down onto him, pushing himself as deeply as he could into her mouth. This time, she didn't choke. This time, she let him push her head back and forth against him, serving his need.

"Ahh, fuck. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking cum, Ochako." Bakugou cried out.

She kept her eyes on him so she could watch him finish. He exploded into her mouth. Even though he had warned her, the sensation of his cum filling her throat was startling. She swallowed as fast as she could in an attempt to take everything he had to give. His face contorted into a mix of pleasure and pain, his brows scrunching together as he cried out. He held her head in his hand and pulled her towards him, pushing as deeply as he could, as he finished fucking her face.

After a moment, she felt his whole body relax. The grip of his hand softened on her hair so she could pull her head back and release him from her mouth. She took a deep breath and leaned back resting her weight on the floor pillow and her heels.

Bakugou had fallen back against his mattress and lay there painting. She watched his chest move slowly up and down as he tried to catch his breath. He sat up on his elbows so he could look down at her.

"Did you like that Katsuki? Did I do a good job?" she asked him as their eyes meet.

He literally laughed at her, then clicked his tongue and asked, "Tsk. What do you think Ochako? Do you think I liked that?"

His eyes narrowed as he smoothly smiled down at her. She smiled back, biting the bottom of her lip.

"Yeah, I think you did." She felt a bit silly as she realized what a stupid question it had been.

He stared at her before asking "Are you always such a messy eater?"

Uraraka's brows pulled together into a confused face. What was he talking about? Before she could ask him to clarify, he reached for her face with his right hand, and slowly wiped his thumb across her lips to clean up the white streak of cum that had dribbled from her mouth and down her chin. Collecting the cream onto his fingertip, he slid his finger into her mouth so she could suck it clean.

Uraraka blushed hard, as she took his finger into her mouth and licked it clean.

Bacugou retracted his hand and leaned into her, giving her one more deep kiss before flopping back onto his bed with a contented sigh.

He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until this moment. The anticipation of waiting for her to show up, followed by the most amazing orgasm he'd ever experienced, wiped him out.

He watched Uraraka dart around his room, collecting her shirt and buttoning it up. He was sad to lose site of her half-naked body. She checked her phone "boo, it's so late, we're both going to be sleepy tomorrow".

Bakugou snorted from the bed "who's fault is that?"

She ignored him. Tucking her shirt back into her skirt, she looked into the mirror to make sure she didn't look disheveled. Unfortunately for her, her hair was destroyed. Bakugou's grip had left her locks in a giant tangled clump at the back of her head. She tried to brush it out with her fingertips as best she could, but it was no use. Oh, well. Hopefully no one saw her at this late hour anyway. Now she'd need to sneak out of the boys' side of the dormitory and back over to the girls' side.

Turning to face him, she realized he'd been watching her. She walked over to his bed to say goodnight. He lay across the center, back in his boxers, with one arm folded behind his head, the other resting on his bare chest.

"That was really fucking good, you sure you've never done that before?" Bakugou stated as he stood to walk her to his door.

"How stupid do you think I am? Don't you think I'd remember if I'd done that before or not." Uraraka's face started to glow red. Sometimes she had a hard time telling when he was teasing her.

"Guess you're just a natural." He chuckled down at her.

"Shut up, Katsuki." Uraraka gave him a soft shove. He used her push to pull her forward and into an embrace. She leaned into him and they hugged for a moment. "Maybe you're just a really good teacher."

"Tch. I'm the best. We're still gonna keep training, right?" He asked her, as she nuzzled into his arms.

"Mmhm," she replied. She loved it when she had moments like this with him.

"You're not too afraid to keep going?" He asked her.

She pushed back from his chest and looked up at him.

"Afraid? No way. I'm not afraid of you." She replied with a shining smile. "I'm just not sure what I'm going to make you do when I kick your butt next week."

"Pfft, whatever. You gotta win first, Angel Face." Suddenly he couldn't help but wonder what she would pick. Fuck, she hadn't beaten him in so long, at this point he'd LOVE to know what she'd pick. Bakugou stood silently, mouth hanging open, as his mind wandered through the potential outcome of Uraraka picking the next activity they tried.

"Um, it's super late. I better get going." Uraraka's voice mewed at him softly, ripping him out of his perverted daydream. He managed a soft nod as he continued to walk her to his door. He opened it himself and checked the hallway to make sure it was clear.

"I think you're good, just don't be too loud." He turned to her, and they kissed behind his door one last time.

"Good night, Katsuki. I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered.

"Goodnight," he whispered in reply. He watched her slip down the hall and towards the elevator. Once he could no longer see her, Bakugou closed his door, turned off his light, and flopped on his bed to pass out.

The next morning, Bakugou headed down to the common area to get some breakfast. The session from the night before had left him twice as hungry as usually. As he made his way to the kitchen, he could hear the voices of his classmates laughing and talking about the day to come. Normally, he would have avoided them and breakfast all together, rather than socialize. However, today he was just too damn hungry. He rounded the corner and came upon Mina, Deku, Iida and Uraraka, eating in the kitchen. Bakugou helped himself to some of the food set out for the morning rush before he reluctantly joined the group at the table.

Sitting down, he began to quickly shovel his meal into his mouth while trying to avoid any conversation. Uraraka was talking to Iida about a project they had been assigned while munching on a bowl of cereal. As she took another absent-minded bite, a white dribble of milk rolled down her chin. Bakugou couldn't help himself. He just had to say it.

"Oy, round face." He called to her.

All four students turned to stare at him. It was quite out of character for him to join in any conversation.

Bakugou wore a cold smile as he stared dead into Uraraka's eyes. He lifted a finger and pointed to the milk dribbled down her chin.

"I told you. You're a messy eater."

Uraraka blushed so hard. Even her ears turned red.


	2. Cleaning Duty

Lemon fan-fic. Are you into risky situations? Katsuki is!

Bakugou and Uraraka have been playing a twisted game with each other.

This time he wants to thank her for making him feel so damn good the last time they were together.

WARNING *************** Contains graphic adult content

A cold wind whipped through the evening air, rustling the trees as it howled across the open courtyard. There was a storm on the way. Bakugou huddled over and stuffed his hands into his warm pockets as he trudged his way back to school.

He glanced up at the windows of the primary building, observing that a few lights were still on. He noticed one light in particular, the light from the home room of Class 1-A. As he looked, a shadow moved swiftly past the windows. Damn it! That meant she was definitely still in there, which meant she had a snowball's chance in hell at making it back to the dorms on time. What the hell was she thinking? They'd been trying to set this meeting up for two weeks and she couldn't even bother to text him? So RUDE.

"Who the hell takes this fucking long to clean a classroom anyway?" He grumbled to himself. He was failing miserably at not taking her tardiness personally.

Right before he entered the building some additional movement caught his eye, a second shadow. Someone else was in there with her. He debated turning back. He couldn't really justify being on campus this late and he had no idea who she may be in there with. Maybe it'd be best if no one witnessed him looking for her. As he came up the stairs, he heard the sound of laughter drifting down the quiet hallway.

"Oh, hell no, for real?" He was certain he recognized both voices, she was in there with Deku.

Bakugou jolted down the hall, lurching to a stop just outside the open door of his homeroom. From his hiding-spot he was able to secretly listen to the voices within the room.

It was definitely Uraraka and Deku. They were talking about the Whip Attack Jiro had used during class that afternoon. They sounded like they were having a greaaat fucking time too. It pissed him off! She was supposed to be meeting with HIM right now, but here she was, talking and goofing around with that fucking nerd! He'd been counting down the hours before he got to see her again, but she must not have felt the same. Clearly, she didn't give a shit about being late to see him.

Bakugou took a deep breath and tried to relax. He was determined to stay as calm as possible, even if he was raging on the inside. He wasn't really that upset, he just couldn't stand the idea of her being in there alone with Deku, they got along too well for his taste.

Another wave of joyous laughter wafted through the open door and sent him past his limit. He couldn't stand here and listen to that loser flirt with Uraraka for another second. He steadied himself and quietly entered the classroom. He didn't say or do anything, he simply observed, silently watching the two of them interacting as he waited to noticed.

Uraraka and Midoriya both cracked up again. Midoriya was at the back of the room collecting the array of cleaning supplies they'd just finished using and returning them to the shelf inside of little storage closet. He had a giant smile plastered across his face. Uraraka stood at the front of the room, right across from the doorway. Though her attention was focused away from him, Bakugou could still see that she was donning a smile large enough to rival Deku's.

"Seriously though, it was epic!" Uraraka's voice was full of energy and excitement as she prepared to mop the floor. "I'm so glad she won! She earned it, she's so creative!"

"The look on Aizawa-sensei's face was the epic part!" Midoriya shook his head as he grinned and laughed warmly. "I'm never going to forget that face!"

Bakugou thought he was going to be sick if he had to watch their fucking smiling contest go on any longer.

At that moment, Midoriya glanced up and jolted slightly as he saw Bakugou watching them from the doorway. "Ah!" Placing his hand on his heart, he took a breath and said, "Kacchan, You surprised me, I didn't expect to see anyone else here so late"

Uraraka's head snapped towards the door in surprise. Her widening eyes locked with Bakugou's, she looked shocked to see him.

Bakugou stayed his ground in the doorframe, staring back at her intensely. He, very slowly, turned his head to look at the clock on the wall.

Uraraka's gaze followed his. Her smile melted away in an instant when she saw what time it was. She snapped her attention back towards Bokugo and found herself trapped in his intense glare. Her face contorted into an expression of concern. Damn it. She was late, again.

The room was dead quite as Midoriya observed Kacchan and Uraraka from a distance. He'd just gotten her to relax and laugh a little bit after hearing about the rough day she'd had, only to witness Kacchan obliterate the hard earned smile right off her face. He watched the two exchange glances. The way they were looking at each other was so... odd. Like they were speaking without words. He couldn't help but wonder, what the connection was. Was Kacchan her to see Uraraka-San?

The howling of the wind picking up outside was the only sound in the room.

Midoriya broke the silence. "Is everything ok, Kacchan? Are you all right? You're seem-" Midoriya was cut off by Bakugou's quick response.

"Uraraka and I need to talk. In private." Bakugou's tone was cool and emotionless.

"Ah…" Midoriya looked to Uraraka to get a reading from her. Should he go? Did she want to talk with Kacchan alone? Should he stay and make sure Kacchan wasn't going to harass her? Was this normal between them? Did they do a lot of talking in private?

Uraraka broke eye contact with Bakugou and walked to the back of the room. She stopped as she reached Midoriya and took the bottle he was holding from his hands.

"It's okay Midoriya, you can go ahead and leave. The only thing I have left to do is mop." She pointed her sweet, warm smile right at him. "I'm pretty sure I can handle that alone. Thank you so much for helping me, You made cleaning Fun." She giggled softly.

"Oh, ah, of course. You're welcome." He clumsily ran his fingers over the back of his head, "I'm sure you'd do the same for me Urarka-San." Midoriya's face was a tiny bit pinker as he smiled back at her.

Given their close proximity, Midoriya took a moment to speak to her privately. He leaned in closer to her and whispered "Are you sure you want me to go? I don't mind staying if you-"

"Oh, no. It's okay. I'll be fine." She smiled her best, reassuring smile as she waved her hands back and forth.

Her smile was so sweet, it made him dread leaving her alone with Kacchan twice as much. What could he possibly need to talk to her about in private anyway? Begrudgingly, Midoriya nodded his head. He would, of course, respect his friend's request.

He walked over to the front of the room and grabbed his bag from the top of the cluster of chairs and desks they'd stacked to one side in preparation for mopping. Slinging it over his shoulder, he made his way towards the front of the class to leave.

"You should both be careful. There's a big storm coming. Make sure you head back as soon as you can. You don't want to get stuck out there when it starts to rain," Midoriya warned. "I'll see you guys later."

With that, Bakugou stepped out of the way of the door so Midoriya could pass him. He watched Midoriya walk down the hall and disappear around the corner before he pulled the door to the classroom shut.

Bakugou turned his attention towards the back of the classroom, where Uraraka was standing. His eyes locked with hers, a skowl pulled tightly across his face as he stalked towards her, glaring at full force. As he approached her, a loud clap of thunder shattered through the silence of the room, causing them both to jump.

To his surprise, this caused Uraraka to burst into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny, Round Face?!" He barked at her.

She turned away from him and covered her face as she tried to hide her reaction. It was useless; she couldn't stifle her snickering.

"Hey! I asked you a question! What the hell are you laughing at?" Bakugou's voice cracked as he yelled out.

"You got scared! I saw it! You made one of your stupid faces when you jumped!" She managed to choke out her words while struggling to keep her giggling as subtle as possible. "You were trying to be all cool and tough walking towards me, but then-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Bakugou growled and lunged at her. Her mouth fell open, and she let out a surprised "eep!" as she fell back against the wall. Her back bumped into the cement with a soft thump. He positioned himself over her, pinning her between his arms, one hand on each side of her shoulders.

She looked up at him in surprise as he glowered down at her with menacing eyes "There. Now we're even. Now I can laugh at your stupid-scared face."

Uraraka realized she'd been staring up at him with her mouth hanging open, like an idiot. She quickly snapped her jaw shut and returned his glowering look. She had no doubt that his ego was taking a blow at finding her here with Midoriya. He never handled his jealousy for her close friend very well.

Bakugous started to taunt her "Who the hell 'eeps' when they get scared, huh?"

He reached up, grabbed the long portion of hair at the side of her head and gave it a light tug. "What fucking time is it right now, Cheeks?" He asked her.

"Ouch, don't be a jerk, Katsuki!" Her hand instinctively jumped to her head as she reacted to his bullying. She wasn't in the mood for nursing his bruised ego tonight. She'd had a stress filled day and the fact that she'd managed to mess up again wasn't making her feel any better. She chose to ignore his question, she knew perfectly well what time it was.

"When the hell were you planning on getting back to the dorms, huh? How long were you gonna make me wait this time?" He questioned her.

Uraraka's body stiffened, her voice became cold, defensive and harsh. "I had to do almost all of the cleaning by myself. Aoyama and I had an argument and he never showed up to help, even though it was our day to do the classrooms."

"You would've been done faster if you hadn't been goofing off with Deku!" Bakugou snorted at her with great irritation.

"What ever!" She replied in a snarky tone. "Deku helped me get done twice as fast. When he saw someone was here so late, he came to see if he could be of any help. I would have been here twice as long if he hadn't show up." Her voice was cold and flat. She quickly ducked under Bakugou's right arm and made her way back to the mop bucket at the front of the classroom.

Fucking great, this was not the way he was expecting tonight to go. He wanted to scream at her, but she owed him a favor that he desperately wanted to collect. Yelling at her wasn't going to make it easy for him to cash in what she owed.

"You should've texted me." He lowered his eyes and grumbled at her. "You're always late, just let me know for once."

She knew he was right about that. She'd been a bit unreliable lately. Uraraka opted to change the subject while she had the chance. "I just need to mop, and I'll be all done." She informed him. Her voice sounded a bit less angry. " then we can head back to your room."

"Pft, fine." Bakugou watched her walk to the front corner of the room and start mopping. He spotted an error in her method right from the start, but decided he wasn't going to correct her. He'd watch it play out and then tease her about it when she realized what she'd done wrong. She seemed very focused on her task. He leaned back and watched her work.

uraraka mopped as quickly as she could while still being diligent. She worked the mop in soft soapy circles across the floor. He watched as her hair bounced around her face and her skirt flitted around her thighs, in rhythm with her circular mopping motions. He noticed that she wasn't wearing the black tights she usually had on with her uniform. An image of his hand sliding over the peachy skin of her thighs formed in his mind.

She worked quickly and was bringing the mop towards the small sink in the supply closet in no time. Bakugou was leaning against the wall near the closet door. She walked past him and placed the mop in the sink.

He rolled his shoulder against the wall, pivoting himself into a position that allowed him to watch her through the door.

"I just need to rinse the mop out and we can go." She said cheerfully.

"Think again, Cheeks." An evil smile spread across his face.

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked him.

Bakugou gestured at the wet floor behind him. "We're trapped. You mopped the room from the front to back, you're supposed to mop back to front. Now we'll have to wait for it to dry before we can walk on it."

Her mouth fell open as she stared at the wet floor. What an idiot. She'd mopped them in. How many freaking times had she done this same job? She knew better! She must have been distracted by his presence. It slowly dawned on her that he seemed way too chill about the situation.

She placed the mop back into its holder and pinched the bridge of her nose before she turned towards Bakugou "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

He nodded his head.

She frowned and scrunched up her nose before asking, "uhm, why didn't you stop me? Do you think it's funny when I fuck up?"

He nodded his head. "It's funny when you curse too,"

"Katsuki!" She yelled at him. "You just got mad at me because I was going to be a few minutes late, but you don't have a problem hanging around watching the floor dry!"

He liked it when she got mad. Her face looked cute when it was all red and grumpy. Teasing her was never bit his lip, he had an idea.

"We're not gonna watch the floor dry." Bakougou reached over and flicked the classroom lights off. The hall light shining softly through the cracks of the door was the only light that filtered into the room. He stepped into the supply closet with her and closed the door.

Uraraka was temporarily blinded. She gasped at the sudden loss of light. Then his hands where on her shoulders, pushing her up against the wall of the closet! She'd left her blazer with her backpack at the front of the schoolroom, leaving her bare arms exposed to his touch. His rough palms ran down her arms, past her elbows and around each of her wrists. His fingertips against her skin sent tingles down her arms and into her core, so gulped as she felt him tighten his grip around her wrists.

Another clap of thunder rumbled through the air. A reminder that the storm would be arriving shortly.

Bakugou raised her hands over her head, holding them tightly in place. As he pressed her wrists against the wall, he leaned forward and used the weight of his body to pin her completely.

The full pressure of his torso, chest and hips pushed against her, she could feel his heart pounding against his chest. She wondered if he could feel how hard hers was thumping. Being this close to him so suddenly was making it hard for her to breath.

"Katsuki, we can't do this here." She wiggled and strained against his grip as she stated the obvious.

He knew she was right; they risked someone walking in on them here. The school may have been empty of students, but there were still teachers around. Judging by the thunder and wind rattling the building, they were also risking getting caught in the storm if they didn't leave soon.

Her struggled movements were unexpectedly exciting to him. He wasn't ready to stop yet. He didn't release her hands. Instead, he dropped his head down to find her lips and kissed her.

Uraraka made a soft startled "Mmeh!" noise against his mouth as he pressed his lips against hers. She pulled her face away from his quickly.

"W-we really shouldn't, I don't want anyone to see us." Uraraka's voice was soft and shaky.

He brushed his mouth against her ear. "I can't stop thinking about what you did to me last time." His warm breath ghosted across her ear. "I want to make it up to you."

The sensation of his breath on her triggered a warm sensation that tingled through her as it journeyed all the way to the tips of her toes and back up and into her tummy. She shivered. Of course she'd thought about it. But, she felt awkward admitting it had really happened. It all seemed like a hazy, perverted dream.

"Don't be scared, no one will see us." He reassured her and his mouth drifted over her neck "Besides, there's never anyone here this late and with the lights off there's no reason for someone to come in here."

"I'm not scared, it's just-?"

"You'll be safe." He whispered in her ear. "If it makes you feel better, you can keep your eye on the front door by looking through that little window behind me." He nodded his head in the direction of the little window in the closet door. "You can see the front door, can't you?" Asked Bakugou.

Uraraka nodded her head, before realizing he wouldn't be able to see her movement in the dark. She managed to choke out a soft "Yes, kind of, the windows frosted so everything is fuzzy."

"Even better, if anyone comes in they won't be able to see you and they definitely won't be able to see me." Bakugou said.

"Wait, what? Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Uraraka had no idea what the hell he was thinking.

"It's my turn to taste you." He spoke softly.

He placed his hand under her chin, holding her head in place so he could easily find her lips again in the darkness. He pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her deeply. After a moment she parted her lips, allowing him access to kiss her deeper still. After a few wet kisses and soft nips he pulled away from her, leaving her lips tingling for more.

Bakugou released his grip on her hands allowing her to drop her arms. He planted his mouth against her neck and slowly dragged his palms down her arms. He allowed his hands to flow over her, drinking in her form as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He was now well below the view of the closet window.

His grip wrapped tightly around her hips. He rolled his thumbs over the fabric of her skirt, near the highest point of her hip bones. He enjoyed holding her between his palms like this, he felt so powerful. It helped that she seemed to have no clue what he was up too. He had intended to surprise her, and his impromptu plan wasn't failing.

His right hand slid down and over the soft fabric of her skirt, squeezing tightly to feel the leg beneath. He reached the end of her skirt and let his touch brush gently over her bare skin. The feeling of her exposed skin under his hand caused his body to react immediately, straining against the front of his pants. He could feel goosebumps forming under his touch as his hand glided over her thigh. He dragged his right hand up to the very top of her inner thigh, only pausing when his thumb brushed along the crease fabric where her underwear began. He felt her tremble in his hands.

Uraraka choked out a soft, incoherent noise "Ohhuumm!" She couldn't hear anything over the thumping of her own heartbeat in her ears. A wave of energy surged through her. Her strong legs betrayed her as her knees melted into a weak, wobbly mess.

Typically, this would be the moment where Uraraka kneed him in the damn face. This wasn't a safe spot for this kind of game and she had no interest in getting caught with him. Especially like this.

But, she had just spent the majority of this past week daydreaming about this very night, wondering what activity he would choose as his prize for winning their last training match. Today, in particular, had been excruciatingly long and tedious. She was behind on everything from the week and it all came crashing down on her today. Now they were finally together. His fingers lingering torturously close to her center, on the verge of turning her weeklong daydreams into a reality. Just the movement of his hand over her skirt had been enough to stun her, leaving her frozen in place. She was dying for him to make his next move. She wanted him to keep going.

"Uraraka, all you have to do is say 'stop' and I'll stop, ok?" Bakugou spoke softly. He wanted to give her a chance to protest.

She held her breath, she didn't say or do anything. She just trembled against the wall.

After a moment, she choked out a soft scratchy "Okay."

Her permission activated him instantly. He slid his thumb over her underwear, causing her to inhale sharply. His finger moved to her center and began to press. The cotton fabric of her underwear was already wet; he could feel the warmth of her body through the thin fabric. Slowly, he drew his thumb forward, to the little cluster of nerves at the very front of her panties.

The heat in his body began to rise in anticipation. His pants were quickly becoming uncomfortable. As he focused his thumb on her most sensitive spot he lifted his index finger and middle finger to the center of her panties and began to press and rub her at the same time.

Uraraka thought she was going to melt. She could barely hold herself up. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, while his fingers continued to press and tease her through her panties.

His eyes had adjusted to the dark a bit and he took great pride in watching her succumb to his game.

"Oi! Don't close your eyes, Round Face. You're on look-out duty!" Bakugou scolded her in a teasing voice.

"I forgot!" She panted, almost exhaling a moan. She jerked her head forward and forced her eyes open, training them back onto the little window to the outside world.

Bakugou slid his fingers away from her panties. His hands traveled upwards, over her round ass, and up to her hips. He pulled her panties down, past her knees and to her ankles. She steadied herself on his shoulders so she could step out of them. In the darkness of the closet room, he slipped them into his pocket.

Bakugou's hands quickly returned to her body. He started at her ankles and ran his palms up the back off her legs. He reached under her skirt and grabbed her bare ass, letting the deliciously soft flesh sink into his fists.

Giving her cheeks a hard squeeze he growled at her "Ochako, you're fucking hot. Ifyou feel like you're going to fall, just lean on me. I'll hold you up, ok?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He used his left hand to tuck her skirt up, exposing her further, before he squeezed her ass again and pulled her forward towards his mouth. Leaning in, he placed a well-aimed kiss on her wet entrance.

Bakugou licked his lips tasting her soft sweetness. She was delicious.

His tongue started to lap her in light strokes. She'd had never felt anything like it before. Her own fingers had never felt this good. His tongue was wonderfully soft and smooth. As it danced across her, it sent sharp jolts of electricity up and into her body. Her nerves sparked and danced along with the movements of his mouth. Tingles danced up her spin and into the back of her neck. Her head fell back again and she gasped softly as he began to lick her more forcefully. Subconsciously she slid her left hand onto his head, running her fingers lightly through his hair.

He felt her slide down the wall as her body weakened from his actions. In a deft movement, he slid her left knee over his right shoulder, forcing her to rest her weight on him.

There was a loud boom and crash as a crack of thunder rippled it's way through the sky outside. The storm must be getting close now. Neither of them noticed in the least.

Bakugou continued kissing and licking her, taking his sweet time, savoring her taste. He raised his right hand allowing his fingers to join in again. He moved his index and middle fingers to the center of her wet pussy, allowing them to glide along her juicy lips before he beginning to push them inside of her.

"Mmmh" uraraka purred. She pulled at his hair, pushing his face deeper against her.

Her little moans were his new favorite song. He wondered what she would sound like if they were somewhere safer. She was so wet, his fingers easily pushed deep inside of her, spreading her open. He continued licking and kissing her greedily as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, before pumping them right back in.

Uraraka's body jolted, she bucked her hips forward in an attempt to push his fingers deeper. Fuck. It felt so fucking good. Uraraka could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she bit her lip and tried not to think about what she was doing. His fingers persistently pumping into her made it easy to forget and give into the moment.

"Mmmkatsukiit'sogood." Her sweet words flowed together like syrup and melted butter on pancakes.

She kept tugging at his hair and it was driving him fucking crazy. He wanted to rip his pants off and take her completely right here and now.

Suddenly, Uraraka gasped!

She roughly jerked her leg down and pulled away from him as quickly as she could. The motion caused her to accidentally scratch four deep marks down the back of his neck.

"Katsuki! Stop!" hissed uraraka. "Someone just walked in." The fear in Uraraka's voice was real.

The light to the classroom came on, filling the room and closet with a flood of bright light.

Bakugou was happy he hadn't made a sound when she scratched him. He was also happy he remembered to close the fucking door! He was still confidant they wouldn't be spotted in the closet, but he wasn't stupid, he knew they were still at risk.

The two froze in place and stood transfixed, both holding their breath, hoping the threat would pass quickly.

From his position on the floor he looked up at her and judge the situation based off the reaction on her face. Uraraka's eyes were wide with fright, as she stared out the frosted window of the closet. Her pupils danced around, following the actions of something in the classroom. He didn't know what she saw, but he knew to remain calm and quiet.

Uraraka wasn't one hundred percent positive who had entered the room. Was it Izuku? Had he come back to check on her? She wasn't sure, but judging from the way the person moved and the outline of moppy curls on their head, her money was on Midoriya.

The shadowy figure moved around the front of the class, making a few small circles here and there, before turning off the light again and sliding the classroom door closed.

"Oh. My. GOSH. They're gone." Uraraka allowed herself to fall to the ground, crumpling into a little heap in front of him. "Th-that was s-so scary." Her voice was shaky and low, she may have been on the verge of tears.

"Could you tell who it was?" Asked Bakugou.

She just tucked her head into her arms and hid her face from him. Her whole body was shaking.

Goddamn it. Now he felt bad. She was legitimately scared. He should have just taken her back to his room. Now, he was going to have to deal with this shit.

"Hey, it's ok. They're gone. We didn't get caught. It's… it's fine now." Comforting people in distress was not a talent he possessed. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her folded form. She leaned into him and he was able to feel just how badly she was trembling. He set his chin on top of her head, subconsciously mimicking the way his father would hug him when he was little.

The close embrace made her feel a bit safer and brought her back to reality.

He held her for a few moments before saying, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Bakugou lifted himself off of his knees and bent forward to help Uraraka up. In the darkness of the closet, he put his hand under her chin and pushed her mouth up towards him own.

Bakugou leaned down and kissed Uraraka softly.

She returned his kiss, and they stayed like that for a few moments.

"Let's just go back to my room. You know, the original plan." Bakugou stated in a cool, soft manor.

"That's what we should have done in the first place." She laughed softly.

"It's not my fault, you looked too damn cute mopping the floor." He leaned close to her while explaining himself. "You did such a good job using your mouth on me, I've been going crazy thinking about returning the favor."

Uraraka felt her face heat up at his mention of their last encounter. It had been a few weeks now, he must have been thinking about this for a while. She liked knowing that his mind was on her.

They both jumped as the next crack of thunder shook the building.

"Ok, let's go. We might be able to beat the rain." Bakugou broke away from her and turned towards the door. He peeked out to make sure the room was clear. Then he opened the door, so she could exit as well.

"We shouldn't leave together, just to be safe." Said Uraraka.

"That's a good idea." Bakugou replied.

They quietly made their way to the front of the room, both pausing as they heard a familiar sound outside. It had started to rain. They weren't going to beat the storm at all.

"Aw, man. We didn't make it!" Uraraka gave a little huff.

"It's just rain. We'll be fine." He shrugged.

"I have my umbrella, but I only have one." She pouted. "If we leave separately, you're sure to get wet."

"Um, again, it's just rain. I'll be fine." He was shorter with her this time.

"Okay, okay, fine." She rolled her eyes at him. She was not about to end her day at school by getting into a fight with The Lord Of Grumpiness over an umbrella.

Uraraka turned to the table and chairs to grab her jacket and school bag. They... weren't there. She did a quick walk through of the room, turning in small circles as she went. NOPE, nowhere, gone, no longer present. Her stuff was MIA.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakugou crosses his arms as he impatiently observed her odd waltz through the classroom.

"My things are gone." She choked out her words.

"I bet whoever came into the room grabbed it to take to the lost and found," suggested Bakugou. "No umbrella for either of us, huh?" He pointed out.

"Uhhhgh, I think you're right." Uraraka frowned. "How annoying!"

"My phone was in there." Uraraka sounded tired now.

"Do you have any idea who may have come into the room?" He asked her again.

"Um, yeah. I have a guess." She said. "Why don't we split up now. Give me forty-five minutes, and I'll meet you at your room, ok?" She evaded his question; he didn't need to know she suspected Midoriya had collected her things. The two of them seemed to have enough issues to work out. If she could avoid adding another bruise to their battered relationship, that would be ideal.

"Okay, fine. Text me when you find your phone, so I know you're ok." He said.

Perfect. First, she would go find Midoriya and see if he had her stuff. Then, she would go to Bakugou's, like they had originally planned.


	3. Back To His Room

Lemon fan-fic. Bakugo and Uraraka have been playing a twisted game with each other, how far will it go this time? It's cold, it's raining and Uraraka needs a towel. Help her out, won't cha Bakugo?

Does writing for Katsuki make me curse more, or have I always been this bad?

 ** _WARNING_** *************** _Contains graphic adult content_

Uraraka braved the rainy night first. Bakugou stayed behind, watching as her figure disappeared into the darkness. He was giving her a few minutes head start before undertaking his own insufferable journey through the storm. This way, they would reduce the risk of anyone seeing the two of them leaving the school or arriving at the dormitories together.

The night air was freezing. Each breath he exhaled left little puffs of mist in the air. Inhaling deeply, he savored the icy burn from the air as it filled his lungs. The cold air sharpened him up a bit. He was tense and on edge, his mind still whirring from their activities in the closet. It'd only been a few short minutes ago, he could still taste her on his lips.

Today had been a good fucking day.

He'd tasted Ochako Uraraka. If someone had told him when he had met her, that he was going to do _that_ to her one day, he never would have believed them. To everyone else she was wholesome, sweet little Uraraka. But, he knew the _real_ her, or at least he was starting to think he knew the real her.

Standing under the arch of the school entrance, he thought back on his day, as he watched the pelting sheets of rain create a screen over the night. Everything was going his way. Well, it had been, up until they'd been interrupted. Hopefully, his lucky streak hadn't turned against him just yet.

He couldn't really blame his current situation on luck, he knew fully well it'd been his own damn fault. He'd been impulsive. He should've stuck to the plan. Find her. Bring her back to his room. Boom. Nice, simple, easy. But no, instead, he'd lost control to a little flash of leg. He'd risked it all and put them both in danger, just because she wasn't wearing her tights.

'Tsk'. _You idiot_ , he thought to himself.

He supposed he must have still be on his lucky streak. After all, they hadn't been caught and, despite the fact that she'd had the living shit scared out of her, she hadn't held it against him and bailed on the rest of the night. There was only one thing left to do now, get through the storm and back to his room, so he could finish what he'd started.

A sharp rumble of thunder, followed shortly by a hard spray of icy rain splatters across his face, brought Bakugou back to reality.

 _Damn it_ , he hated the cold and he _hated_ the fucking rain, hopefully this would be over with quickly. He took one last deep breath, stepped out from under the protection of the school's entrance and ran into the rainy night.

Uraraka cursed to herself as she stumbled blindly through the storm. Rain stung her face and her feet slipped this way and that in the mud. The torrential downpour made the distance between the school and the cozy warmth of the dormitories feel ten times future then usual. When she finally arrived at the front entrance, her heart sank as it finally dawned upon her, she didn't have her key. How the hell was she going to get in?

Uraraka's shoulders slumped forward and she stifled a whimper. Maybe she _could wave someone down through the window? Maybe there was still time to go back and find Bakugou?_ _Or maybe she could float up to-_ Her next idea hit her like a punch in the face. It was so obvious; she was furious with herself for not thinking of it sooner. All she had to do was use her quirk to float up to his balcony. If she'd thought of it sooner, she would have been doing it this whole time. It wasn't a perfect plan. She'd still have to wait for him to get back and she ran the risk of getting cooked alive if she startled him, but, at least she'd be out of the rain.

A crackle of thunder overhead made her jump and sent her running in search of her new destination. She was pretty sure she knew which room was his.

She rounded the corner of the building and jogged along side, counting the balconies overhead as she went. When she got to the row containing his, she looked up, squinting and covering her eyes from the relentless rain. She searched for any details visible from the outside that would validation she had the correct room.

The lights inside of the room on the second floor were on, casting a soft glow threw a pair of glittering curtains that shined and sparkled in the night. Uraraka scowled, it was definitely Aoyama's room. She desperately wanted to blame him for her current situation. After all, he'd ditched her tonight and dumped his share of cleaning duties onto her.

She didn't want to think about him, or the stressful day she'd had, right not. She needed to stay focused and make sure she had the correct room. Bakugou's room was on the fourth floor, right above Iida and, of course, Aoyama. This had to be it.

Uraraka crouched a little in preparation to jump, lightly touching her fingertips together; she released the pull of gravity from her body and kicked off the ground. She floated effortlessly up to the fourth floor, grateful that all the windows she passed on the way had their curtains pulled shut.

In no time at all, she landed lightly on the little porch outside of Bakugou's sliding glass door. For the first time, in what felt like forever, she was out of the rain. All she could do now was wait.

Bakugou switched on the small lamp that sat on his desk. It filled the room with a soft faint glow.

As soon as she saw the light come on, Uraraka leapt into action. But, the hand she held up to knock on the glass door froze, losing all momentum, it hovered uselessly in the air.

Bakugou threw his wet jacket over the back of his desk chair and pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the side with a wet thump.

Uraraka couldn't look away. His strip show had taken her completely by surprise; she'd become transfixed, watching his every movement. She stared as he peeled off his wet shirt, exposing his body to her so casually.

Unaware that he was being watched, Bakugou made his way to the closet, grabbed a towel and carelessly dried his hair and upper body. Once dried, he started to work at pulling down his extra blanket and comforter from the top shelf of his closet.

Her eyes followed him to the closet and wondered along the flexing muscles of his back as he reached to the top shelf, the soft light of the room creating lovely shadows over his defined form.

Bakugou turned to add the new bedding to his bed and saw someone standing outside his window.

His instinct was to attack; he lunged at the door without even thinking. Luckily the glass barrier forced him to think and slowed him down for just long enough to realize who was lurking in the dark outside. Hands shanking, muscles contorting, he was able to halt his attack before it was too late.

Uraraka leapt back against the edge of the balcony. Her heart stopped for a moment, this is exactly what she was afraid of! She'd be toasted alive if she didn't react quickly! But, her panic subsided when she saw a look of recognition cross over his face as he realized it was her. She breathed out in relief.

His fists sparked with rage and the hair on his head bristled. Uraraka watched Katsuki through the glass as he threw a tantrum, waving his fists around in a furious series of absurd gestures. She was sure this was his way of holding back all of the profanities he wanted to scream at her, but couldn't, without risking his neighbors hearing.

As she'd gotten to know him better, she'd come to appreciate his range of facial expressions. When he was angry and lost his temper, he made his goofiest faces, sometimes she couldn't help but laugh at him. She covered her mouth so he wouldn't see her choking back snickers. All the while watching his face contort a hundred different ways, as his body danced around wildly.

As soon as he regained control, he slammed the glass door open for her. She spilled into the room and he quickly slid the door shut behind her.

She was soaked from the ice-cold rain. A few tiny streams dripped from her hair, and clothing. Water ran down her arms and legs in little rivers that formed into tiny ponds on the floor. Her whole body was covered with goose bumps.

"What the fuck were you doing? Why were you on the porch? Are you fucking crazy! I almost punched you through the glass!" He yelled at her as loud as he dared to.

She trembled and shivered while bending low to remove her wet, muddy shoes and socks. As she bent over her drenched white shirt pressed against her body. Bakugou could see through the wet material to the lacy light blue bra she wore beneath.

"Do-do yo-you have an extra towel?" She asked him throw chattering teeth. "My key card was in my bag, I couldn't ge-get in th-the-" A towel dropped on her head mid sentence. As she dried her face and hair she continued, explaining her rationale for showing up on his doorstep. "It seemed like a better option then trying to find you in a thunder storm at night."

He glared down at her as hard as he could. "I could've killed you, ya damn idiot! Why didn't you knock or something!" His tone was gruff, the harsh sincerity in his eyes served as a reminder of the truth behind his words.

She knew he was right. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry I scared you, I got distracted…" Her words turned to sand in her mouth as she recalled the 'distraction' that prevented her from knocking.

Bakugou smiled vexingly as he took the wet towel from her and held out a second dry towel. "Huh? Distracted? By what, Cheeks? You were out there for awhile, were you watching me?"

Face burning, looking down at nothing in particular, Uraraka toyed nervously with her fingertips. "I…" She reached up, took the towel from him and covered her face with it so he couldn't see her turning red. She felt ashamed to have invaded his privacy like that. The fact that she had enjoyed it didn't do much to sooth her guilty conscience. "I saw you taking off… taking off your clothes."

Bakugou took in her confession and stepped closer to her. "Why are you blushing huh? You've already seen me naked. Shirtless shouldn't be a big deal." He scoffed at her, playfully wrestling her hands away from her face so he could see her embarrassment. Uraraka's typically pink cheeks were flushed brighter then ever, she scrunched her face up into a concerned pout. He wanted to bite her lower lip as it poked out.

He teased her further "Don't forget" he twisted her around so her back was against his bare chest and his mouth was against her ear. "I've seen you naked too." "Well… actually… it was pretty dark in there, so maybe not… completely naked."

Uraraka felt him speak directly into the crook of her neck, pressing his hot breath against her chilly skin. His warm chest and arms felt like heaven on her cold body. She let him man handle her with out any struggle.

"You should really get out of your wet clothes." He breathed into her neck again as he reached for her shirt and started to un-do her buttons. He'd gotten really good at buttons by now. He peeled her shirt open and helped her out of it before tossing it to the floor with his wet clothes. He reached up and unhooked her bra, running his hands up her back and over her shoulders, pulling the straps down.

Uraraka shrugged and let her bra fall. She crossed her arms over her now bare chest as a wave of shivers over took her.

He took the towel from her hands and wrapped it around her before pulling her back against him. He run his lips over her neck as he slid his hands under the towel so he could pull her hands down, away from her chest. Reaching back up, he filled his fists to the brim with her breasts.

The unusually warm sizzle of his hands and mouth exploring her skin enveloped her, causing her head to spin. She closed her eyes and sank into the inviting warmth of his body.

He dragged one hand down her body and to her thighs, sliding his fingers up and under her skirt. He hadn't forgotten about tucking her underwear into his pocket back at the school, but she had. She gasped out in surprise as his hands slid directly over her exposed opening. He felt her body shudder against him with a new kind of shiver.

She let her head roll back against his chest as she felt two of his fingers began to push inside of her. Their activities from earlier had left her wanting. She felt a flush spread through her whole body, her chills began to subside, as she prayed he would venture deeper inside of her.

He watched her bite at her bottom lip as he slide into her. Since he had been the one to win their last spar, it was his turn to pick something she would have to do. He hadn't actually told her yet what that was going to be. He liked withholding that information from her until the very last moment.

"Tonight… we're going to go all the way." He said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" Uraraka's eyes flashed opened in surprise.

He slid his two fingers deeper inside of her and sank his teeth into her shoulder. This is why he liked to wait to tell her. She was easily shocked and he enjoyed watching her reaction.

Uraraka took a hard sharp breath in as his fingers filled her even more. "Isn't _THIS_ what you… wa-wa-wanted to do?" She questioned him breathily, with a hint of confusion. Hadn't he already started their night in the classroom closet?

"No, _this_ was just our warm up. I want, is to fuck you. That's what we're going to do tonight." He answered. "You just gave me a freebie in the closet. You didn't even think to ask, you just let me keep going." He smiled to himself and lifted another finger to join the two already inside of her.

"Oohuh." She moaned and wiggled her pelvis back and fourth against his hand as his fingers spread her further. His actions were making it hard for her to pay attention to what he was saying.

He pulled his fingers away from her, teasing her as he dragged them against her slit before sliding all three back inside of her. He felt her body squeeze against his hand as he pressed his fingers into her.

"I wanna feel you all around me. Do you want that too, Ochako?" He growled into her ear pressing the bulge in the front of his pants up against her ass.

The thumping of her heart rang in her ears at a defining level. Of course she wanted that, she'd wanted it for so long. She was pretty sure he knew she wanted it, but she was also pretty sure he wanted to hear her say it.

"Mmh. Yes. Ooh." She panted out between soft moans.

"Yes, what?" He halted the movement of his fingers as he interrogated her.

"I, I want you inside of me." She sucked in a hard breath as she finished her sentence and was rewarded by the return of his pumping fingers.

Uraraka's hands reached behind her, grasping blindly, until she found the buckle to his pants. She pulled his belt open, struggling to undo it backwards. She heard the soft thump of his pants falling onto the floor before he pressed himself back against her.

"You should get out of your wet clothes too." Uraraka said.

"Not until you're done. Take off your skirt." He demanded.

She reached down and unzipped the side of her skirt letting it fall loose around her waist. Reluctantly he pulled his hands away from her body allowing the wet fabric to fall in a heap on the floor. He dragged his scratchy hands up and all over the length of her body. Grabbing everywhere, until finally, focusing in on her breasts, squeezing and bouncing them up and down as he pleased. He let his hands consume her, admiring the ample jiggle of her well-rounded form. He spun her around to face him and quickly set his mouth to her nipple, giving her a soft bite.

Her pink flesh, already hard from the cold, tasted like the rain.

She put her hands on his chest "It's... it's your turn now." She breathed.

"You do it, take my boxers off." He instructed.

She obeyed. Turning towards him, she run her fingers down his chest and abs, she followed the little trail of hair that lead to the start of his boxers. Instead of removing them straight away, she ran her hand down the front and over the fabric of his underwear, stroking him through the material. His cock pulsed happily in her grasp.

Bakugou groaned out softly in surprise. "You're in a good mood tonight, I must have really turned you on back at school."

She furrowed her brow and looked up at him with a tinge of anger in her eyes. "You did! But you were a jerk! What a terrible place to do that! You're lucky we didn't get caught!"

Bakugou laughed out loud. He couldn't possibly have agreed with her more, he was lucky. He had _sweet little_ Uraraka Ochako naked, wet, stroking him and DTF. His streak hadn't left him after all.

"If this is the result, it was worth it." He smiled a crooked smile down at her.

Uraraka continued to complete the task he'd given her. She slipped her fingers into the band of his boxers and slid them down and off of his hips. His dick, free of its restraints, bounced between them. This moment marked the first time they'd both been completely naked in front of one another.

Bakugou reached out, grabbed Uraraka by the hips and pulled her closer to him. His hands gripped her tightly as he leaned in closer still, pushing his lips against hers. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her stomach as their bodies pressed together. She kissed him back.

Bakugou leaned his weight against her, forcing her to step back. He continued walking her backwards until her legs bumped against the edge of his bed. She lost her balance and fell back onto his black sheets, landing with a bounce.

"Lie down." He instructed her. He turned away, grabbed a condom from his desk drawer, clicked off the desk lamp and retrieved the comforter from his floor.

The room went dark, Uraraka pulled her legs up and onto his bed. She suddenly felt a bit awkward, she didn't know what to do. Grabbing a pillow, she positioned herself uncomfortably on one side of the bed.

Bakugou returned, blanket in tow. He rolled his eyes when he saw her huddled uncomfortably on the edge of his bed. "No, not like that. You gotta relax." Before lying down, he grabbed her and pulled her to the center of the bed. Bakugou climbed in, joining her as he covered them both with his winter blanket.

He slipped one arm under her hips and the other over, entwining their bodies together. Bakugou's mouth returned to hers as he quickly set his hands back to trailing her body. This time his focus settled on the cheeks of her butt. He pressed his palms into the plump meat and pulled her hips against his. He loved squeezing and jiggling her whenever he had the chance.

Awkward phase forgotten, Uraraka mirrored his movements. She wrapped her arms around him, taking care to not activate her quirk. She ran her hands down his broad back and onto his ass.

Bakugou flipped his weight on top of her, pressing his body over hers. He slid one knee between her legs while his hands pinned her shoulders into the bed. His lips never left hers as he pushed her legs further apart with his knee.

Trailing his hand up her thigh he started to pump his thumb in and out of her. Just his thumb, he liked being able to brush the inside of her thigh with his other four fingertips while still being inside of her. His left hand drifted along her hips and over her abdomen, taking in the curve of her waist, lingering on the thought of how unbelievably soft her skin was.

Uraraka pushed down against his hand, she wanted more, she wanted him inside of her. She reached up, wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down, completely against her. She moaned against his mouth at the sensation of their naked bodies pressing against one another.

He bit her bottom lip and pulled lightly. She opened her mouth and he pressed his open mouth back against her, pushing his tongue in to join hers. They kissed deeply, rubbing and grinding against each other.

His dick was uncomfortably hard; he didn't want to wait any longer.

"Are you ready?" He asked her point blank.

It took her a moment to realize what he was asking her. "Yes, I'm ready." Her voice was steady and sure.

Bakugou moved quickly, putting on the condom, he slid the head of his cock against her warm wetness and started pushing forward, sinking into her.

"Fuuuck." Bakugou moaned as he felt himself enter her. He pulled back and began pushing forward again, a little harder.

"Oh, ow! Wait! Go slower." She said, a little taken aback by how quickly he had moved after her 'yes'.

It took everything in him, but he stopped. He wanted to plunge into her, but he fought the urge. Holding himself in place, he waited for her to give him permission to start again.

"Is it ok if we try it a different way?" She was almost whispering.

She had his full attention "Uh, yeah I guess. What do you wanna do?" he asked her.

"Is it ok if I'm on top?" She said almost inaudibly.

He didn't hesitate, not for a moment. He wasn't an idiot, of course he wanted her to fuck him, who the hell wouldn't. He scooped her in his arm and rolled them over.

Uraraka was impressed by the move, so quick and precise. Just like that, she was in the drivers seat. She didn't want to leave him waiting for too long, she already felt bad for making him stop. Keep her nervousness in check, she re-positioned her legs, placing them on the outside of his. His dick was bobbing between them, still glistening wet from having been inside her. She pushed her hips forward and slid her wetness over his shaft, pressing it between his abdomen and herself.

Bakugou grabbed onto her legs and squeezed her thighs tightly. He moaned hard at the feeling of her hot, wet opening sliding up his shaft. He looked up and watched her body moving over his. She looked fucking amazing perched on top of him. Her hair swept over her face as her head bent down in concentration so she could focus on adjusting herself in her new position. Her breasts swayed back and fourth as she pivoted her hips back and fourth.

She was trying to angle herself just so on the head of his cock, but was having a hard time of it. Bakugou reached down and held himself in place, helping her out. The next time she pushed her hips back, the head of his cock pushed up and into her.

"Ooooh. Katsuki." She purred and dug her nails into his shoulder. She lowered her hips a bit more, sliding him as far into herself as she could before stopping for a moment.

On instinct his hips pitched forward pushing deeper inside of her.

"Ah! Wait!" She started to pull away from him. "Let me do it Katsuki."

"Ok, ok, I'll try, I.. I'm sor-. It just feels really fucking good." Bakugou softened his grip on her legs when he realized his vice like grip was forcing her down onto him. He tried to relax. He dropped his head back onto his pillow and took a deep breath.

Uraraka began to rock her hips back and fourth. Each rock allowing her to take him deeper inside of her. Little by little, she became adjusted to his girth, the tight pain of him sliding into her was beginning to transform into a deeper pleasure.

Uraraka called out his name "Mmmm, Katsuki!" She dragged hands over his chest and abs as she lowered herself all the way down over his cock. The sensation was all consuming. She felt like her vision was becoming blurry, the only thing she could seem to focus on was the deep longing for more, building up inside of her.

Her body slammed down on to his as she picked up her pace. He could feel her slipping over his whole cock, taking him all the way into her. Fuck, this was everything. He grabbed onto her thighs again and began to buck back into her.

She was ready for him this time, it didn't take them long for them to work out a rhythm. The work they'd been doing in the field gave them a natural instinct for working together. The found a steady beat, one that let him grab onto her still letting her be in control of bouncing up and down his length.

Uraraka begain to whimper his name. "Katsuki. Oh, Katsuki." She said it so softly at first, embarrassed that she couldn't keep herself form speaking. Something inside her was about to release, she'd never felt like this before. She relentlessly continued her thrusting against him.

Again, she called his name, her voice pitched at the end and the words melted into a sweet lustful moan. "Oh, my god, Katsukioohummm."

Bakugou reached up and covered her mouth, she'd said it so fucking loud the last time. He managed to muffle a few of the moans that she seemed unable to control.

As her orgasm spread through her body, in deep trembling waves, she lost control her legs. For just a second, she felt as though she was floating. But, she could feel her toes curling against the sides of his legs and bed sheets, reassuring her that she hadn't accidently used her quirk. This was a new kind of weightlessness, better than any she had ever know.

He felt her body spasms all around him, clenching his cock tightly each time. She stopped moving as she came on top of him. It was like she was melting for him. He grabbed onto her hips, letting his fingers sink into her flesh. Holding her tightly he continued to bounce her up and down his cock.

Her face was flush, her brow furrowed over her closed eyes and her mouth hung open in a silent gasp. He could see the little tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes give up and roll down her flush cheeks, as he continued to pump himself inside of her.

That's a good fucking face, he thought, taking care to commit it to memory. He slid his right thumb across her open lips and into her open mouth. She closed her wet lips around his finger and bit down softly.

That was it for him, her soft mouth tipped him over the edge, he couldn't hold back any longer. Finally giving into his body's ultimate desire. His hips thrust forward, he pushed himself as deeply into her has he could. He finally felt himself erupt inside her, cock throbbing and pumping, filling her with his cum. His fingers dug into her thighs as he held her as tightly against himself as humanly possible

Lust satiated, Katsuki allowed his body to relax as he tried to steady his breath.

She slowly leaned forward, collapsing against him so her body lay across his. She nestled her mouth into his neck, and said his name softly, one last time "Katsuki."

He relished the feeling of her voice against his skin, so soft and close. She lay on top of him and they panted softly together, taking their time to find the breath they'd lost.

With great care to keep her body on top of his, Bakugou reached over the edge of his bed to retrieve his comforter from the floor. He wrapped it around them, to ensure they didn't get cold again. He ran his hands all over her shoulders, back, and butt before wrapping her in his arms and laying still himself. He could still hear a ringing in his ears, his heart was pumping wildly, but she seemed drained.

"Is that better?" He asked Uraraka once they were securely wrapped in the blanket.

"Yeah, it's perfect." She sounded sleepy "Let's… just lay like this for a few minutes, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." "Just for a little while though, it's so late."

"You're so warm Katsuki, it feels nice" She mumbled into his chest and the blanket.

That was the last thing he remembered.

Bakugou woke up slowly; his face kept bumping against something hard. He opened his eyes and instinctively pushed his hands and feet forward, thinking he was falling and about to face plant into the ground. There was no impact, instead, a few soft bumps caused by his defensive gesture. It took him a moment to realize where the hell he was. He didn't recognize the hard barren surface as a part of his own bedroom, he'd never been that close to his celling before. He wasn't falling at all, it was the complete opposite, they were floating.

Bakugou realized she must have activated her quirk. They'd fallen asleep instead of "just laying there". He glanced to the window, craning his head backwards and upside down from his bizarre vantage point. He caught a glimpse and found some relief in the fact that it was still pitch black outside, what ever time it was, at least it wasn't morning yet.

"Uraraka, wake up." He shook her gently, he didn't want to startle her and get dropped on his ass. "Uraraka your quirk-." As soon as he said the word 'quirk', her head popped-up.

In a tiny murmuring voice Uraraka blurted out. "Sorry… Mom… I… fell… asleep." Only awake enough to react to the situation she'd, clearly, dealt with a few times before. She quickly released her quirk, dropping them onto Bakugou's mattress with thump and a bounce. She turned her head and continued to sleep as though nothing odd had happened.

 _Definitely a shitty way to wake up_ , Bakugou thought to himself as he reacquainted his body with gravity. He looked down at her, as she continued to sleep on top him. _What the fuck was he doing? What the hell were they doing?_ _Cashing in on a bet was one thing, letting the loser sleep on top of you… that was a completely different thing all together._


	4. Wake Up, Get Up, Get Outta There!

The hallway leading to the elevators was as still and silent as a grave, not a living soul in sight. Just the same, Uraraka decided to take the stairs. It was well past two in the morning, and she was just now leaving Bakugou's room. If she got caught sneaking around at this hour she'd have hell to pay.

She quickly made her way to the first floor so she could check and see if Midoriya had dropped her stuff off at their 'usual' spot.

She'd developed a bad habit of misplacing or forgetting personal items in the classroom. Midoriya had, simultaneously, developed a knack for finding them. Whenever he came across one of her things, and he wasn't able to give it to her in person, he'd leave it in the sitting area near the back elevators. Knowing full well she'd find it on her return to her room.

She had complete faith that he'd been the one to retrieve her bag from the classroom earlier in the evening. Unbeknownst to Midoriya, she hadn't left it behind at all. No, she'd just been 'occupied' in the supply closet with Bakugou.

When Midoria had taken her bag he couldn't possibibly have known he was stranding her. Her keys and phone were neatly tucked into the side pocket of her school bag. Whith out them she'd had no way to text for help, get back into the dorm or even get into her own room.

As a result, she'd been forced to take drastic measures. She'd gotten a bit creative and floated up to Bakugou's balcony in a desperate attempt to find refuge from the rain.

And thus, here she was. Forced to creep around the hallway at an un-godly hour while all of her classmates were fast asleep in the safety of their own rooms.

Well, maybe not forced.

Bakugo hadn't exactly pushed her out. He was aware of the situation. In fact, he'd wanted her to stay the rest of the night going as far as to say "It's to late now, you don't even know where your crap is. We can figure this shit out in the morning."

But, she couldn't. She just couldn't. Staying there the whole night, it was just… too much.

She'd had no intention of passing out on top of him like that in the first place! When she had finally woken up, all snuggled up and warm on his chest, she was snapped into the reality of just how far things had come between them. This was far beyond hooking-up over a lost bet.

Bakugou had seemed painfully aware of the shift in her demeanor. Once she was fully awake she'd turned into a blushing, bumbling, awkward mess of unease. When he teased her about the fact that an accidental activation of her quirk had been the reason they'd woke up, she become even more embarrassed. She got out of there as fast as she could.

Uraraka silently exited the stairway on the ground floor, she checked the hall for any signs of life. Finding the way to be clear, she made her way to the table and chairs that sat in front of the back elevators.

As she rounded the corner, relief rushed over her. She could see her bag sitting on the floor, propped up against the leg of one of the chairs. _Yes!_ She knew he'd leave it for her! Now she could get back to her room and get some sleep.

Then she noticed something odd, a pair of slippered feet hanging down from the chair opposite her bag.

As she got closer, Midoriya's sleeping form revealed it's self to her. He was slumped over, nestled into the cushions of the chair and fast asleep. She realized he must have wanted to make sure she got home safe and ended up fallen asleep waiting.

His head lulled to one side, smushing his green curly hair up against the side of his freckled cheek. His shoulders and chest rose and feel in time with his rhythmic breaths, not quite a snore, but, not completely silent. His position didn't look to be the most comfortable, but his face was still sweet, soft and relaxed.

Uraraka felt a deep tinge of guilt seep through her. Poor Midoriya, he must've been worried sick about her. Especially if he'd chosen to spend his precious personal time staked-out in the hallway when he could've been training.

Leaning down as silently as possible and picking up her bag from the chair next to him, she felt her chest tighten with anxiety. _What would his reaction be if he knew what she'd been up to with the, self proclaimed, King of Explodokills?_

Turning her back towards her close friends unconscious form, she started to creep away into the night. She didn't make it to far. She froze in place before she could take more then two steps down the hall.

She couldn't bare the idea of him waking up and realizing she'd taken her possessions without waking him. While she'd been making good on a lost bet, something she'd enjoyed to a shameful level, he'd been sitting here. Hopping for her safe return, not knowing where she was, or when she would return while a terrible storm raged outside. It was too cruel a thing for her to just leave him there. She couldn't do that to such a dear friend.

Turning back to face him, she shouldered her bag and walked towards his impromptu bed. Leaning in closely, she softly rubbed Midoriya's shoulder and called out to him "Time to wake up sleepy head."

Midoriya's eyes fluttered open and, in a sleepy stupor, he turned his face up towards the direction of her voice. Slowly, the distant look of unconscious oblivion faded from his features as he realized he was no longer dreaming.

"Uraraka, you're back! What time is it?" He slowly sat forward and rubbed his eyes before glancing back up at her with a soft, yet infectious smile. His vividly green hair staying smushed-up into a goofy cowlick on the side of his head.

"Oh, ah, I'm not really sure." She lied, hopping to keep his questions at bay until, at least, the next time they meet. She needed some time to concoct a reasonable excuse for her creeping around like a freaking villain in the middle of the night.

Midoriya noticed the disheveled state of Uraraka's hair.

"Did you wined-up get caught in the storm?" He questioned her.

Uraraka looked down and shuffled her feet a bit. "Um, yeah. My bag was gone when I went back to the classroom to get it so… I didn't have my umbrella." She fell silent.

Due to his sleepy state, it took him a moment, but Midoriya slowly realized he'd left her stranded!

The guilt of what he'd just put his friend through, reverberated through his mind and brought him to the edge of panic.

"Uraraka! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-! I didn't know you were still-! I thought you must have-!

Uraraka watched helplessly as Midoriya lapsed into one of his awkward episodes.

"Midoriya, calm down, I can't understand you." She chuckled softly and placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to break him free of his rambling state.

"I'm so glad to see you. I wasn't sure where else to look for my bag. I should have thought to look here first." She cooed to him, keeping her voice soft and serene, soothing him a bit.

"I was worried, so I came back to check on you." Said Midoriya. "It was so late and all the lights were off, I didn't see any one so, I assumed you'd left already."

Midoriya, still groggy from sleep glanced down at the outfit Uraraka was wearing. Something about the black skull shirt she was had on seemed oddly familiar. He was sure he'd never seen her wearing it before, it was so out of character for her, and yet, he was certain he'd seen it before.

Uraraka followed Midoriya's eyes down the front of her body. Her heart dropped into her butt.

She'd completely forgotten. She was wearing Bakugou's fucking clothes. He'd insisted that she wear something dry for the walk back to her room. He'd barked at her forcibly "It's not gonna be on me if you're stupid ass gets sick from the cold!"

While Uraraka was always one to roll with the punches and make the best of a bad situation, the strange day she'd just concluded had sapped all remaining logic from her mind. She opted for an easy out.

"Welp, I better get going. You should head back to your room too Midoriya-kun. If we get spotted out of our rooms at this hour we could get into allot of trouble." Rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, Uraraka turned on her heels and mashed the call button for the elevator.

"Uh, Are you ok Uraraka?" Midoriya questioned her as she waited for the slowest elevator known to man.

He continued "I was worried about leaving you alone with Kacchan. He can be… difficult, I didn't want you to have to be alone with-"

She couldn't help herself, she responded reactively "Pfft, Bakougo? He's all show, I can handle any thing that guy can put down."

He snarky response took Midoriya by surprise and elicited a little small laugh that broke the tension.

"I know. You're amazing, I should know better then to worry, I just…" Midoriya trailed off as he stood and stretched.

He knew Bakougou in a way she didn't. Their history dwarfed the short one she'd formed with the explosive, ill-tempered blond. She'd only meet Bakougou a few short years ago, but Midoriya had known him for, practically, his whole life.

"Aw, I'm sorry Midoriya, I didn't mean to come off like that. I'm just sleepy. I've had a long day. Thank you so much for looking out for me. It really means allot. I'm luck to have you as a friend." Uraraka pointed her warmest smile right at him.

She watched as Mioriya's face relaxed and returned to it's normal sunny disposition. Their eyes locked. For a moment, she felt like she could tell him anything, anything at all.

"Ding."

Uraraka jumped at the sound of the elevator FINALLY deciding to show up.

"Well… I, I should, I better get going so I can get some sleep tonight." Uraraka tried to divert the subject away from herself and her recent activities.

Uraraka stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor. In the brief moment it took for the doors to close Midoriya glanced down at her oversized shirt one more time. His brows furrowed together for a second before snapping up in surprise.

As the doors rolled shut, he lifted his hand and pointing at her shirt saying "Is that Kacchan's shirt-"

She didn't have need to answer him as the solid metal doors took mercy on her and sealed shut, a few second to late in her opinion.

Finally reaching her own room, Uraraka unlocked her door and slipped inside. She leaned back against the safety of her closed door and slid down the solid surface until she was sitting on her floor hugging her knees.

What a day. What had she done? What was she going to do? A million scenarios began to dance around in her head.

She was scared and she had no idea what to do about it. Waking up in his arms like that seemed to send her whole concept of them spinning wildly off it's access.

She was afraid she liked him. Scratch that, she was afraid that she knew that she liked him. She was afraid he didn't like her, or maybe it was worse if he did! What would she tell her friends? He wasn't' exactly the kind of guy you could easily take on a double date.

But, everything felt so right between them when they were alone. He wasn't always the power hungry grump he seemed to play on TV. He'd would let his guard down and she'd fallen right into the unprotected opening.

Uraraka slowly peeled herself off her floor and crawled into her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes. She fought the urge to cry from frustration and instead chose to give into the deep longing for sleep her body demanded as soon as her head hit her pillow.

She'd have hell to pay after all, the least she could do was try to get some rest before the bill came due.

-o-

Bakugou jolted awake to the crashing "Bam! Bam! Bam! Of someone violently banging against his door. Sitting up straight in his bed, he seethed with anger.

His blood-shot-eyes swung towards the clock sitting at the head of his bed. It was only just past sunrise. _Who the hell was tearing down his door so miserably early on a Sunday? We're they suicidal?_ He'd intended to spend his free morning sleeping as late as possible. He was beyond pissed to find himself awake at this hour.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself from his warm bed. He shuddered and cursed as his feet touched the fridge floor of his room. It was fucking freezing! He was definitely awake now! Awake, cold and pissed-the-fuck-off!

"Bam! Bam! Bam!" The knocking returned with a vengeance.

"Hold on, for fuck-sake!" Bakugou raged at the door while trying to pull on his boxers.

The knocks became more aggressive still, like the person was using two fists to drum repeatedly on the door. Who ever this was, they wanted to die today.

Katsuki ripped the door open, his face contorted into an aggressive snarl. Ready to attack the foolish mortal who thought it would be funny to harass him on this chilly morning.

Kirishima stood on the opposite side, wide eyed and smiling as ever, he was still holding up the two fists he'd just been using to besiege the door.

"What the hell shit-wit! What are you doing? It's so fucking early!" Bakugou tried to not scream.

He'd acquired enough detentions in the past as a result of waking up the entire dorm with his outbursts, he wasn't looking to add another to the list. Kirishima sure as hell seemed like he wanted to help him out in that department.

"Oh, my bad, my bad. Was I making to much noise?" Kirishima responded mockingly, in a sing-song manor. "Gosh, I wouldn't want to do that, that's just rude wouldn't you say, man?" Kirishima's sharp toothy grin spread across his face until it was practically ear-to-ear.

Kirishima prepared himself incase he needed to use his quirk to harden his skin in an instant. "Now that you mention it though, I heard some interesting noises last night."

Bakugou's stomach dropped, his mouth went dry and he instinctively clenched his fist. He wanted to react, he wanted to punch Kirishima right in his face, but his body wasn't responding. He stood motionless in his doorway, back ridged and knees locked, awkwardly holding his breath.

Kirishima raised his pointer finger to his chin in an exaggerated gesture, as he continued to berate Katsuki. "Ya know at first, I thought, he must be re-watching the sports festival from our first year."

 _Aw for fucks sake,_ thought Bakugou. _Had Kirishima heard him with Uraraka last night?_

As the idea of this began to sink in, Bakugou tried to keep his face as expressionless as possible. He didn't know how much the spiky red haired punk-ass knew, and he didn't want to accidently give up any additional information.

Kirishima had a way of reading him that he hadn't yet learned to counter. He knew, what ever he said, it would be used against him.

Finally mustering up some words, Bakugou tried to play dumb. "What the hell are you talking about, I-?"

Kirishima talked over Bakugou without hesitation "But then I realized, there was just no way she would've ever called you Katsuki."

Bakugou's was certain his face was starting to turn red. He could feel the vein in his neck bulging as he struggled calm his racing heart beat. His body continued to betray him, refusing to budge from it's awkward stance in the doorframe.

Silence was not Bakagu's usual response to any situation. Observing his friend's obvious discomfort, Kirishima knew he was on to something good. He paused for dramatic affect before following up his last statement "…and she just kept saying it over and over, louder and louder. She said it so many times dude!"

Kirishima watched as Bakugou's mouth fell open. Teasing Katsuki was one of his favorite pastimes, and this time in particular was proving to be extra entertaining. Part of him had been expecting there to be a logical explanation for the late night sound affects.

Sealing the deal, Kirishima went in full force asking Bakugou straight up. "So, which is it, do you have a recording of Uraraka's voice saying your name over and over or, was last night's performance live?"

Nothing, not a word, not a sound, not a movement escaped Bakugou. His lack of reaction was all Kirishima needed to know he had hit the nail on the head. Kirishima now knew that what he'd heard had been the real deal.

"Bakugou! You lucky dog! With Uraraka, nonetheless! You don't deserve her dude!" Kirishima was astounded.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hallway opened and Iida Tenya poked his head around the corner. Adjusting his glasses, he glanced down the hall towards the two bros exchanging words in the hall.

"Is everything all right? It's still quite early in the morning, even for you two." Iida held the two young men in his gaze.

"Never better man!" Kirashima quickly responded before abruptly pushing the, uncharacteristically-out-of-sort Bakugou into his room with a hard two handed shove.

"Sorry if we woke you, I was just giving this guy a hard time." Kirishima's smile was so effective it could have ended a war.

"Not a problem, I was up already, I just wanted to be sure you two weren't about to start any problems." With that Iida exited his room and made his way to the elevators. "Have a good day, I'm sure I'll see you both later this afternoon." Iida gave a pleasant departing wave as he made his leave.

Turning his gaze back to Bakogou, Kirishima continued his favorite game.

He stepped into the familiarity of Bakogou's room and closed the door swiftly behind himself.

"So, now's the part where you tell me everything! I knew you were up to something when you wouldn't spar with me as much, but I never would have though-"

"Shut the fuck up shit for brains!" Bakougous fury raged down on his read haired friend.

"I ain't got shit to say to you!" Bakougu clenched and unclenched his sparking fists, reveling in the fact that he could move again.

"Aw man, ok I see how it is. I guess I'll just go ask Urara-"Kirishima never got to finish his sentence.

The impromptu spar he'd set off with Bakugou lasted for, at least, fifteen minutes.

By the time they were finished, a third of the oak writing desk that Bakugou used for studying had been reduced to cinder.

But, Kirishima was filled with determination! This was just too good for him to let slide!

In any normal situation, Bakugou would have found a way to fight for the upper hand. But, not today. Not against the fast talking Kirishima. Not after he'd been up all night, his mind torn in to many directions to find any peace.

Once he started talking, Kirishima kept him talking. Slowly, it all came together and Kirishima was able to piece together the story of how Bakugou, a man on fire with rage and self-doubt, had some how managed to find himself deeply entangled with one of the sweetest girls in their entire school.


	5. Good Morning Sunshine

Uraraka's dreams were filled with rough hands running all over her, warm breath on her skin and a deep desire to feel her body pressed against his. His intense red eyes longingly ran over her body. His voice panted into her ear, telling her how much he wanted her, whispering everything he was going to do to her. She could smell him, taste him, feel him touching her and she loved every second of it. She woke up a few times thinking he was actually there, in her bed with her, only to find herself alone in the darkness.

Bright shafts of sunlight filtered into her room and across her face, forcing Uraraka to wake up. Her head was pounding as she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Even though she'd been tossing and turning for a bit, she was reluctant to leave the warmth of her fluffy bed. She didn't quite feel herself this morning.

Sighing deeply, she forced herself to finally get out of bed. Her desire to take a bath to ease the stiff-achiness she felt in all of her joints was all consuming. Standing up and stretching, she washed her face and brushed her teeth in her little bathroom before collecting all of the items she needed for the girls common bathing area.

Just as she was about to leave her room, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and jolted to a stop. She'd almost walked out wearing Bakugou's shirt and joggers from the night before.

Uraraka slapped her hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes at the sight of herself in the mirror. Just what she needed, her entire dorm talking about the new shirt she'd 'acquired'. A shirt that looked preeeeeetty similar to a shirt that Katsuki Bakugou also happened to own.

She set her stuff down to change. As she lifted his shirt over her head, she caught a breath of his distinctively sweaty-sweet aroma. Maybe that's why she couldn't stop dreaming about him, she must have smelled him on herself while she was sleeping. She thought twice about the notion. While his lingering scent was likely a contributing factor, it was far more likely that everything they'd done last night had lead to her sexy dreams about him.

With a small huff of frustration, she tossed his shirt and pants across her room as she grabbed a pair of her own joggers and a warm hoodie to wear. She quickly changed her clothes, collected her things and made her way out of her room.

-(o)-

Sunday morning was an odd time to take a bath and Uraraka was grateful to find all of the tubs and washing areas empty. Usually she'd be sad about not having anyone to chat with, but today she was grateful for the alone time.

Uraraka ran a bath for herself, washing her hair as the tub filled. Once it was full, she stepped into the steamy bath. The hot water seemed to hug her all the way down to her bones as she submerged into its warmth.

She sighed, sliding down until only her head was above the water. Her whole body ached, even her toes hurt. She was starting to worry she may be coming down with something.

She had endured the freezing rain last night and she'd been stuck in her soaking wet clothes, in the cold, while waiting for Bakugou to get back to his room.

But, she'd also had an extremely chaotic day, hopefully she was just feeling a bit stressed.

Uraraka closed her eyes and tried to relax. It was no use, her mind began to tick through everything that had gone wrong yesterday.

Aizawa had given her hell for not being as reactive or focused as she should have been during one of their victim reconnaissance exercises.

She'd gotten in an argument with Aoyama when he'd questioned her about some of the new moves she was using. She'd been way to defensive. She was pretty sure she'd peeked his interest rather than suppressed it.

After hearing Jiro and Momo talk about an exam she'd forgotten they had during one of their later periods, she skipped lunch to cram. She'd completely forgetting that lunch was when she was supposed to meet with Iida and Tsu to plan their upcoming group project.

When running late to the final bell, she'd tripped down the stairs, hitting every one on her way down and ripping a giant hole in the back of her tights.

As luck would have it, Kaminari and Sero were standing at the bottom and got a great view of her whole butt when she'd landed face-first in front of them. They'd both scrambled forwarded to help her up without mentioning it. But, once she was alone and assessed the damage, she was mortified to realize how much they'd seen.

She sank lower into the water and blew bubbles with her mouth as she groaned to herself. She'd forgotten about her tights, they were her best pair. Yesterday was, most certainly, not a stress free day for her.

She'd have to apologize to Aoyama, she hadn't meant to be so defensive. Though, she was still a bit miffed at him for not showing up to help her during their assigned classroom-cleaning day. If Midoriya hadn't been at the school last night and offered to help her out, she would have been stuck doing it all alone.

Midoriay's face came to mind and wouldn't leave her. She couldn't' un-see the expression on his face when the elevator doors had closed. He'd recognized the shirt she'd been wearing on her walk of shame this morning and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this from him. She knew she had to talk with him, she just wasn't sure what to say. She'd made a promise to Bakugou that they weren't going to tell people about their meetings. But, everything seemed different now, slightly off balance or out of tune.

What were they doing anyway? What the hell was the plan here? She didn't even know how Bakugou felt about her.

She was still a bit shocked that she'd let herself come this far with him without asking him more questions. It had started so innocently, but not any more. Now she was sneaking around after school to have sex with him in his bedroom. For crying out loud, they'd fooled around at the school!

Bakugou pushed his way into her thoughts, shoving everyone else aside and luring her mind into lingering on all the juicy little details of what they'd done last night.

She bit at her bottom lip as she recalled the way he'd kissed her in the supply closet, how his mouth had felt when he'd licked her, how his fingers felt sliding over and into her. Damn him! He'd been right, she hadn't wanted him to stop, not at all. In fact, she would've let him go as far as he wanted to if Midoridya hadn't come into the classroom.

Once they'd made it back to his room and she was in his arms again, she would have done anything he wanted. When they were alone together everything seemed to change between them. Everything felt so right, like they were meant to be there, clinging desperately onto one another.

Closing her eyes, she thought of the way his fingers had quickly pulled open the buttons of her wet shirt and slipped her clothes off so he could consume her with his hands and mouth. She recalled the way his scratchy fingertips slid across her exposed skin warming her up after her battle against the icy-cold rainstorm.

Under the warm bath water Uraraka traced the skin on the inside of her thighs with her fingertips.

She could almost feel his mouth on her right now, nipping at her skin. He seemed to like to bite her, and she had no complaints about it. She loved feeling his teeth press into her and how it sent sharp bolts of fire deep into her body. She thought of his shirtless form grinding against her, his muscles taught and flexing as his hips met hers. She started to slide her hand between her legs.

Winning or losing didn't seem to matter anymore, the bet they'd started wasn't important to her now. She just wanted to be with him, to touch him and taste him while he did the same to her. She wanted to feel him inside of her again, she just wasn't' sure what that meant for her in the real world, the world outside of them. How the hell was she supposed to be with him and still have a normal life?

"Hey! Uraraka! I found you!"

Uraraka flailed in the tub, sitting up and splashing water over the side.

Mina entered the bathroom and smiled at her, bringing her dreamy thoughts of Katsuki to an abrupt end.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I hope I didn't' scare you. We've been looking for you." The young, spunky pink woman smiled warmly at her.

-(o)-

Bakugou stood as ridged as a brick wall as he leaned against the top of the counter and waited for his broth to boil. He was already there himself, boiling with anger. He glowered at the sound of laughter coming from Sero, Kaminari and Kirishima as they sat around the table in the kitchen waiting for their lunch.

Every time he heard one of their phones buzz, his eyes would reactively snap to his own phone. He kept hoping to finally get a response from his elusive, well he wasn't really sure what she was to him so, the elusive Uraraka.

Honestly, if he didn't fuck up and destroy them with his temper, this would be what took them down. Uraraka's inability to do the simplest things sometimes, like text him and let him know she'd gotten back to her room safely after leaving his place in the middle of the god damn night. It was driving him crazy, she was driving him crazy! He couldn't stop worrying about her, she was consuming his every thought this morning.

Kirishima had tried to convince him he was over thinking it by forcing him into a sparing match. "She's fine man, she's just sleeping, or her phone is dead. Don't worry so much."

Kirishima had offered up this advice to Bakugou after he'd managed to clobber the distracted blond so hard it left his head ringing. Bakugou had been forced to admit defeat and call it quits after that, he wasn't really in the mood to add a concussion to his list of woes.

While part of him was sure Kirishima was right, she was just oblivious that he was worried about her, the other part of him couldn't help but lean towards a much more negative possibility. What if she wasn't 'just sleeping' like Kirishima suggested? What if she felt like they'd gone to far? What if she was ignoring his messages and his calls? He'd never called her before and he'd called her twice today, after sending her at least ten messages, each decidedly less stable then the last.

What if she never wanted to see him again?

"Hey guys! What's up?" Mina called out cheerfully as she entered the kitchen with Uraraka tailing behind her.

Bakugou's heart stopped. He almost dropped the ladle he was clutching, but managed to snatch it back mid-air before it fell to the ground.

His eyes darted back to the two girls as they entered the kitchen. Uraraka hadn't noticed him yet. Her attention was drawn to the loud gaggle of bros laughing it up at the kitchen table. He watched her as she approached them. She looked off, he couldn't pin point why, but she seemed less Uraraka-y then normal.

Mina directed Uraraka to the table the boys were currently occupying. "Have a seat girlie, let me make you something warm to drink. It might help you feel a bit better."

"Awww, you don't feel good Uraraka?" Kirishima slid over with a hard shove, pushing Kaminari off of his chair and freeing-up the seat next to himself so Uraraka could use it.

Kirishima felt like he'd hit the jackpot this morning. Mina had come through for him yet again! He'd asked her if she could find Uraraka, and she'd delivered. He'd have to find a way to thank her for her hard work. He couldn't wait to see Bakugou's reaction! Her she was! She was fine! Now he could stop worrying and Kirishima could enjoy playing with his two new toys, a matching set too! Even thought now one else knew it yet but him.

Uraraka shuffled her feet for a moment before reluctantly sitting and saying "Um, thanks. I think I'm ok, just a bit tired is all." She gave a little smile to the three guys as they clustered around her.

"Well, you can't possibly feel as crappy as my good buddy over there." Kirishima nodded his head in Bakugou's direction. "He lost a bet this morning, now he's gotta cook for us."

Uraraka's eye's followed Kirishima's gesture and her heart stopped. She hadn't seen him there. He was staring right at her, watching her every move. His face was flat and expressionless when her eyes met his. She could barley breath. His eye twitched a bit, she could tell he was trying his best to hide his reaction to seeing her. But, she couldn't' tell if he was happy or pissed off. Bakugou could be hard to read.

"I'm starving Baku-slow, when's our food gonna be done?" Kirishima was one of the few people in the world who wasn't afraid to give the ill-tempered blond shit, second only to Bakugou's mother.

The three guys burst out laughing before they were interrupted by Bakugou's temper tantrum.

"Shut the hell up ya damn idiots! I'll burn the crap out of your food if you don't close your stupid traps!" Bakugou fumed at them.

He'd thought he would be happy to see her. But, now he was almost at his breaking point. She just walked in! Clueless as ever! Was she playing with him? His insides boiled with rage, but this was the worst possible place for him to let lose. He took deep breaths and refocused himself on his cooking.

Mina bravely attempted to enter the same kitchen space as Bakugou, coming between him and his work. "Hey, Bakugou, scoot over, I think Uraraka's sick, I'm going to make her some tea."

Stepping forward to block her path, he stopped Mina from coming any closer to the stovetop and growled at her in a low voice that only she could her. "I don't think so pinky, stay the hell out of my way, I'll make it for her myself."

Mina raised an eyebrow and kept her mouth from twisting into a smile. She found his helpful nature to be out of character, but decided she didn't want to push her luck by forcing her way into _his_ kitchen space. "Hmm, well, that's nice of you, I'll get the cups ready." She turned on her heals to prep the portion of the tea that didn't require the use of any heat.

Watching his moody friend turn to fill a teakettle, Kirishima turned to Uraraka. "Hey, you hungry? Bakugou's making us oyakodon, we bought enough to make a few extra servings. My mom always says it's good from a cold, I'm sure Bakugou wouldn't mind making you some, right Bakugou?"

Kirishima turned his glance to where the blond stood in the kitchen. Bakugou stared back with a scowl engraved deep into his face. Kirishima meet his friends glowering face with a counter face that said 'See I told you it was fine' without using any words at all.

"That sounds really good, but, only if you don't mind Bakugou." Uraraka spoke, but she couldn't' bring herself to look at him again. She spent he whole morning thinking about him. Now that he was here, in front of her, she didn't know how to act. This was the first time she'd felt like this around him. Like she couldn't pretend there was nothing between them.

Her soft voice tugged at his heart. His install reaction upon seeing her had been correct, she sounded weak, not a treat he would normally have assigned to her. Something was wrong. He took another series of deep breaths, he just needed to stay calm.

Bakugou wordlessly turned and headed back to the fridge to get more chicken. He'd have to alter his current measurements to make another portion for Uraraka.

"Oooh! Oyakodon! Can I have some too?" Mina purred the words as sweetly as she could.

"What the hell! Am I supposed to cook for every damn person is this dorm?" Bakugou flailed his hands about as he screamed out an over-reactive response to the pink girls request.

He got his answer as a unanimous chorus of male voices called out. "YEEEES!" In perfect harmony, followed shortly by more laughter.

Bakugou, yet again, returned to the fridge to retrieve more ingredients for an additional portion of chicken and egg rice bowls. He grit his teeth and grumbled incoherently to himself as he did so.

Uraraka's presence wasn't having the affect on Bakugou that Kirishima had assumed it would. He seemed more perturbed now. But, Uraraka was acting out of sorts too. Once the blonds back was towards them, Kirishima leaned in closer to Uraraka and spoke in an almost-whisper "I think he really likes cooking for us, but he can't let us know! He wouldn't want us to think he enjoyed doing something nice for others."

Uraraka caught her laugh in her throat and stifled it to a "Pfft". She covered her mouth so Bakugou wouldn't see her laughing at him when he turned back around.

Her reaction made Kirishima smile, he decided to have some fun at Katsuki's expense "You lose allot of bets Bakugou?" He asked the question while keeping an eye on Uraraka.

The blond bristled at the red head's choice of topics. "What? No! What the hell kinda question is that? You just got lucky this morning Kirishima!" Bakugou's answer was as quick as one of his right punches.

Kirishima bit his lip to keep from responding that Bakugou was the one who'd gotten 'lucky' this morning. Opting instead to say. "Welp, we're all lucky then! My cooking sucks compared to yours."

Bakugou clicked his tongue at the read head's ever-optimistic attitude and continued to slice onions to add to his, nearly complete, broth.

"Wanna go again? We can see if I'm still on a roll or if it was just a lucky streak." Kirishima said brightly.

"Hell no! I'm done playing games with you today, I've got shit to do!" Bakugou responded with another quick punch.

"Oh well, how about you Uraraka? Do you like to bet?" Kirishima smiled his toothy grin at her while keeping a sideways eye on Bakugou. His blond friend chocked out an odd noise mid-chop.

"kurft!" Bakugou froze in place and bristled with irritation before taking a deep breath, releasing his stiff shoulders and returning to his chopping. He regretted telling Kirishima anything!

Out of nowhere Kaminari interrupted Kirishima's little game. "We should totally get a game going for Uraraka, she needs to win some extra cash so she can get herself a new pair of tights."

Sero and Kaminari both began to snicker uncontrollably to each other. They'd enjoyed the glimpse of Uraraka's, almost naked, butt they'd been blessed with when she'd fallen down the stairs. The two guys had been giggling about it all night, though they had managed to keep the story to themselves. It had brought them more joy then Uraraka would, hopefully, ever know.

Kirishima and Mina glanced at each other, exchanging questioning looks and shrugging. They didn't understand what was so funny about Kaminari's comment.

Uraraka could feel her face turning red. She wanted to run away and hide somewhere. The current kitchen situation could easily be listed as a top ten most awkward moment for her, and that was without Sero and Kaminari teasing her.

But, she stayed in her seat. She would have felt wrong leaving when Mina, Kirishima and Bakugou were being so kind to her. Instead of dashing out, she turned her face away from the sound of their laughter and tried to ignore it.

Bakugou saw how uncomfortable Uraraka had become and it rubbed him the wrong way. He assumed Kaminari was teasing her about something, something she was embarrassed about. He recalled the fact that she hadn't been wearing her trademark tights when he'd found her cleaning the classroom last night. The sight of her skin had sparked his imagination and encouraged him to try something new with her. He wouldn't easily forget it. He didn't appreciate the fact that they knew something he didn't

"Oi! Shut your damn mouth Kaminari! You're stupid-ass giggles are making me sick." Bakugou barked across the kitchen. "I'll put your food right in the trash if you don't shut-up already!" As he finished his sentence the loud whistle of the teakettle started to fill the kitchen.

"Jezz, he seems like he's in an extra bad mood this morning." Kaminari whispered to no one in particular.

Mina jumped up to help, but she was to slow. Bakugou was already filling the teapot she'd set out on the counter in front of him. Once finished he left the rest of the tea prep to Mina as he turned back to plate the chicken and egg rice bowls.

In the meantime, Kirishima had managed to turn the table talk into a, somewhat, productive conversation about the group projects they'd been given. They were going to create a basic business plan and structure as thought they were running their own hero agency.

Mina made sure Uraraka's cup had some honey, lemon and fresh ginger in it as she waited for the tea to finish steeping. She kept her head low, to hide the fact that she was watching Bakugou out of the corner of her eye. She was pretty sure he was watching Uraraka, and now her suspicions were confirmed. Every chance he had, when he didn't think anyone was watching, he'd stare at the brown-eyed girl.

Mina filled three cups with tea. She brought two to the table, placing the honey rich tea in front of Uraraka and the second in front of her own seat. She returned to the third cup where it sat on the kitchen counter. "Hey, explodie." She called out to Bakugou.

The irritated blond lifted his eyes and glared at her as he continued to dish rice into the six bowls set out on the counter.

Mina spoke in a hushed voice to ensure he would be the only one to hear. "Thanks for making us water. This one's for you." With that, she lifted the cup and walked back to the kitchen table. She set his teacup at the head of the table, right next to Uraraka.

Mina spun back around and watched Bakugou as he finished putting together the rice bowls. For the final touch he topped each bowl with a single egg yolk.

Bakugou looked over his work, he was done, it was time to eat. "Come get your food idiots." Without waiting for the others, he picked up his bowl, grabbed his bottle of hot chili peppers and left the kitchen. He'd be dammed if he was going to give Kirishima the satisfaction of teasing him over the course of a meal, right in front of Uraraka none the less. He was also concerned he'd lose his temper and risk making the situation worse. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but he was to frustrated to sit and pretend like everything was fine right now.

Everyone watched him leave. Kaminari repeated his earlier statement "Yup, he's definitely in a worse mood then normal. He usually sticks around to hear us tell him how good his cooking is."

"Boooo. He didn't even touch his tea." Mina pouted as she passed the food out to everyone so they wouldn't need to get up. "I made it special for him and everything!" She slyly smiled to herself.

Mina placed a steaming bowl of chicken, egg and rice in front of Uraraka. It looked wonderful and it smelled even better. She politely waited for everyone else to have their dish so they could eat.

Kirishima called out. "Itadakimasu!" the other's followed suit.

"Itadakimasu!"

In a loud cheerful voice Kirishima called out again. "Thank you for losing Bakugou!"

Following suite again, everyone but Uraraka, called out in a chipper voice. "Thank you for losing Bakugou!"

Kirishima hoped they're voices had been loud enough for Bakugou to hear. He felt guilty that he'd put too much pressure on him and driven him away.

The room became quite for a bit, as everyone dug into their meal. The occasional comments about how good it was were the only sounds among the hungry friends. A sure sign of a delicious meal.

Once the meal was complete, Uraraka excused herself. She needed to go lie down. Her head was pounding and she was feeling dizzy. Before leaving she offered to help clean up, but both Mina and Kirishima, noticing how uncharacteristically quiet she was, insisted so go rest.

-(o)-

Once she got back to her room Uraraka flopped back into her unmade bed. Her bath had helped, but her achiness was back with a vengeance. She needed a nap, maybe that would help.

Right before she was about to drift off to sleep, she realized she hadn't checked her phone all day. Reluctantly, she hunted down her outdated flip phone to make sure she hadn't missed any important calls. She sighed when she finally managed to wrestle it out of the front pocket of her bag and realized it was dead. She hadn't charged it at all yesterday.

She plugged it in, but she'd have to wait until it held a charge before it would came back on. She scolded herself a bit, She needed new tights and a new phone, this old model was driving her crazy! As she waited for her phone to come back on, she laid back down to rest her eyes. Her exhausted body had other plans and Uraraka drifted into a deep sleep.


	6. Definitely Not His Shirt

_Authors note:_

 _Between working full time, freelancing, illustrating a book and dealing with some challenging relationship issues I haven't been able to write very well. Forgive me for the sporadic updates. Thank you to everyone who's sent a pm or left a message, it's really been so encouraging! I love getting comments, it makes me feel so cool! This chapter was supposed to be super long, but I'm struggling to end it. So, I've decided to break it into smaller parts so I can give you guys an update. Here's the first half, the next post will bring in some fresh NSFW. Thank you for reading my trash! It's just for fun so I won't be too hard on myself for being bad at updating, but I will try to do better! Happy New Year ʕ•_ _ᴥ_ _•_ _ʔ_

After eating his lunch, Bakugou spent the rest of his Sunday avoiding everyone. Aversion was a skill he'd perfected during his time at UA. He was in a terrible mood and wanted, no needed, to be alone. Working with his teachers and fellow students over the past few years had taught him if he felt like he was going to lose his temper he needed to seek calm. He needed to give himself a brief respite to think about why he was upset and allow his temper to cool.

Katsuki had no difficulty filling his day with distracting activities. He spent some time getting ahead on, what he considered to be, mindless schoolwork. Once he was out of busy work he spent the vast majority of his afternoon getting in an extra-long workout. As the day wound down and he was finally starting to feel a bit tired, he showered and headed back to his room to gather his dirty laundry.

He'd finally found calm as he drifted through his room collecting a few pieces of clothing he'd carelessly strewn about. Sunday evening laundry had long been a tradition of his and the routine of it brought him comfort.

As he tossed everything into a pile at the center of his room he came across an article of clothing that definitely didn't belong to him.

Bakugou slowly lifted Uraraks's crumbled uniform shirt off of his floor. He'd found it buried under his pants, the same pants she'd removed from him after he'd stripped off her rain soaked shirt. The white cotton fabric was still a bit damp. As he lifted it and shook it out, he felt his stomach twist, his palms started sweating and he could feel his heart start to kick at his chest.

He held her tiny wrinkled shirt in his hands. The memory of removing it from her shivering body flooded his mind, quickly followed by the memory of the face she'd made as she came on top of him. God damn was that a good face. He'd never forget that fucking face as long as he lived. Her pink cheeks, her gasping mouth and the little tears that slid down her cheeks as her body succumb to his.

Without thinking, he lifted her shirt to his face and inhaled deeply. Her clothes smelled earthy from the rain, but clean and soft with a hint of something sweet. It was her smell and it was intoxicating. It brought him right back to the moment when she'd curled up on top of him after they'd exhausted themselves; she smelled so good snuggled up under his chin.

Like a sudden slap in the face, his memory lurched in the opposite direction forcing him to recall how quickly she'd left after waking up on top of him. So quickly in fact, that she'd forgotten all of her damn clothes! He'd asked her to stay, but she'd made it pretty clear that was the last thing she wanted. So much so, she was willing to risk getting both of them expelled by creeping through the halls that early in the morning.

His heart started kicking like a drum now. He felt his anger return with a hot sting that surged through him from his fingers to his toes. He'd spent the better half of his day trying to outrun his thoughts of her. But it was no use. She was still with him, resurfacing without a warning. Even in the solitude of his own room he couldn't be free of her.

His felt his chest tighten, his hands followed suit, clenching and pulling at the shirt in his fists. He could hear the sound of his own heartbeat thumping in his ears. He wadded her shirt up into a ball and threw it against his wall as hard as he could. The soft 'fump' it made as it hit the dorm room wall gave him no satisfaction.

He covered his face and sat down hard on his bed to wrestle his thoughts into order.

What was happening? Why couldn't' he stop thinking of her! What the hell was wrong with him? This was supposed to be a fun little side project, but now she was creeping into his daily life.

What the hell kind of game was she playing? Why would she go that far with him and then pull away like that? She'd been the one who'd started all of this. Everything had been her idea! This was all her fault! Wasn't it?

His mind raced through the events that had led them up to this point. She'd been the one to ask him to help her train. He was pretty sure she'd also been the one to come up with the idea for the creepy little 'winners choice' game they'd been playing too.

But, now that he was really thinking about it, she'd always kept it to a PG rating.

The first time she'd won all she'd thought to ask for was a home cooked meal. How ridiculous! What a fucking waste! She could have forced him to anything and that's all she'd come up with? At the very least he'd expected her to make him take her classroom cleaning days. That's what he'd planned on making her do if he'd won.

The second time she'd beaten him she'd told him to take her to the zoo. The fucking zoo! Like a child! He'd been forced to spend the whole damn day with her.

Bakugou flopped backward onto his back and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. The zoo. The stupid zoo. That trip had a deeper affect on him then he wanted to admit.

Thinking through the details helped him piece back together everything that had happened.

That was the last time she won. She'd only managed to best him with a few quick little tricks, now he was wise to her. Now he had to put her in her place. When they'd meet to practice the week after their trip to the zoo, he kicked her ass. She got so pissed-off when she lost. She had to walk away to calm herself. He'd leaned back against the wall and watched her, laughing to him self at how ridiculous she looked when she lost her temper. He never would have expected that reaction from her. She'd stomped around the training ground, kicking at the dirt, punching the air and mumbling to herself until she finally got her shit together and walked back over to him. Her tracksuit was singed at the shoulder and her hair was in shambles. With a scuffed-up, pouty-little-sad-face and a tinge of rage still lingering in her eyes, she asked him what he wanted her to do. He couldn't resist.

He told her too kiss him. He hadn't really expected her to do it, he'd expected her to be shocked and appalled. But she did.

That was the moment.

Their first kiss, the kiss that he'd requested. That was the moment everything started to… change.

He removed his hands from his face and stared up at his celling, lost in thought.

He'd been the one to turn up the heat.

He took comfort in the fact that she wasn't ever an unwilling participant. They'd both enjoyed it. She always went along with his requests just as he did hers. All she had to do was say no, but she never did. She never stopped showing up for their weekly spars or any of the activities they planed after.

So here he was. Wasting an entire Sunday wondering what his relationship with Ochako fucking Uraraka was, how it began and where the hell it was going.

He sat quietly for a few moments. Just breathing. Letting the heat of his sudden anger slowly disperse.

Sighing deeply, he pushed himself off his bed, collected the shirt he'd childishly hurled at the wall and tossed it into his pile of laundry. He might as well clean it for her.

He quickly found her skirt and bra and added them to his pile. Once he was finished with his wash he'd make sure she got all of her items back. Maybe then they could talk. All of this would be allot easier for him if she would just return his damn messages, but his solitude had allowed him to ponder the fact that she might also be feeling overwhelmed. Maybe she'd also been in need of some alone time to think.

Scooping all of his laundry into his basket and stuffing his phone into his pocket, Bakugou left his sanctuary and headed for his next distraction: the laundry room.

—(0)—

Uraraka woke up for the second time that day to find the sun low in the sky. She'd spent the whole day sleeping. The long rest had brought her some much-needed relief. Her head wasn't hurting her like it had been when she'd first laid down. She was definitely feeling a bit better. She felt refreshed and optimistic that she could still salvage some of the day! Maybe she'd call Tsuyu to check in on their group project and make sure her friend knew she was ready to help.

Uraraka sat up and swung her feet over the side of her bed. She picked up her phone with the intent of checking up on what she may have missed while sleeping the whole day away.

She had a ton of missed messages and three missed calls.

She noticed messages from Tsuyu and Mina first. Asking if she was ok and wanting to make plans to hangout and do homework.

She had a message from her mom checking in on her and letting her know her and her dad were well. Her mother had included a picture of her father sleeping upside down and half way off of the couch with a book over his face. It made her giggle, while simultaneously triggering an ache in her heart. She missed them both so much.

She continued to scroll down to see the earlier messages she'd missed. Two from Midoriya, checking to see if she'd have any free time to review some notes with him after class on Monday.

Uraraka's tummy turned as she recalled her encounter with Izuku in the halls last night. She paused to respond to him, but held back, opting to finish reading the rest of her messages before she got too distracted.

She scrolled further down and discovered she had numerous missed messages from Bakugou. Since she was reading them out of order, the first one she read was, in no way, subtle.

Explodie – _ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE ALREADY OCHAKO!_

She quickly checked her missed calls. She had one from Midoriya, and two, TWO from Bakugou. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Midoriya to call her before he texted, but Bakugou had never, ever called her. They'd always stuck to minimal texts, simple things like verification time or location.

She kept reviewing her messages. He'd sent her… quite a few.

Explodie – _Did you find your key?_

Explodie – _You ok? Make it back to your room?_

Explodie – _You're supposed to let me know when you're back in your room!_

Explodie – _WTF?! URARAKA! Are you ok?_

Explodie – _It's morning now, I'm assuming you're not dead. We need to talk, call me._

Explodie – _Am I wrong? Are you dead?! Answer your damn phone!_

Explodie – _I wanted to tell you in person, but you're not answering and I don't want him to try to fuck with you. Kirishima heard us, he knows about us._

Once she'd had the chance to review all of his messages she felt horrible! Her heart was thumping in her chest. She'd fucked up again. She told him she'd message him and let him know she'd gotten back to her room ok and then she'd ghosted him! No wonder he'd been so perturbed in the kitchen today! She'd be so mad at him if he did that to her! Judging by the times on his messages he'd been up all night, he must have been worried.

Uraraka took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. She did her best to steady her nervous fingers so she could text him back.

– _I'm so sorry! My phone was dead! Can you talk now?_

She clutched her phone in her shaky hands and waited. Something she'd read finally started to seep into her brain as she waited for Katsuki to respond. Did he say Kirishima heard them?

Reviewing her messages again confirmed she hadn't been mistaken. Bakugou's message was clear: ' _He heard us. He knows about us.'_ Kirishima knew about them? He heard them! How much did he hear? How much does he know?

She could feel her face turning red. Kirishima had sat right besides her at lunch today, He'd been as sweet and cheerful as ever, like nothing at all was out of the ordinary. The idea that he'd heard her doing _that_ with Bakugou made her feel so ashamed. She might never be able to make eye contact with him again!

Uraraka jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her hands.

Explodie – _Doing laundry_

Uraraka sighed. Two words, short and void of any hint of emotion, a much more typical Bakugou response. She was hopeful that meant he wasn't too angry with her. Hopefully he'd had some time to cool down.

Uraraka jumped out of bed, she brushed her teeth and made sure her hair was presentable before dashing out of her room. If he was alone, there was no reason they couldn't talk while he did his laundry.


	7. Sunday Laundry

_Authors note:_

I'd like to apologize to everyone for my long absence. I've never had my heart broken before and it turns out it's just as awful as the movies make it out to be. I'm on the mend now, but sometimes it hits real hard and I just can't be creative. Thank you SO VERY MUCH for all of your comments and messages, they've really given me the drive to keep going. On some days they made me laugh and smile when I didn't think it was possible. THANK YOU!

This story isn't dead and it's not over yet. I love this pair and I've got quite a bit of story left tell, but I can't promise it won't be slow going. If you don't mind the wait, bear with me and stick around! If you can't stand the waiting, I totally get it, waiting sucks! I hope the fact that this chapter is soooo F***ing long will help to make up for the wait. I debated breaking it into two chapters, but I like to flow so I'm keeping it as one for now.

Thank you everyone! _ʕ•_ _ᴥ_ _•ʔ_

Oh! And a special THANK YOU to suckmybaku for the cover art! I luvs it, it makes me so happy!

Bakugou had his ear buds in blasting The Misfits as he loaded his second batch of clothes into one of the UA washing machines. He was on a classic American punk-rock kick this month. The, not so subtle, serenade of the horror punk band kept him company as he went about his chore. His first load of clothes were already in the dryer and nearly complete. Since it'd been raining so much the past few days, he'd opted to use the dryer in lieu of hanging his clothing outside, like he normally would. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't about to hang Uraraka's bra and skirt up on his balcony like some sort of twisted victory flag.

Sighing softly to himself as he worked, Bakugou waited for the washing machine to fill with warm-soapy-suds before he added his second load of dirty laundry one piece at a time. He'd finally managed to find a bit of Zen as he busied himself with the ritual of Sunday laundry. He gave into his music as he worked, relaxing and allowing his mind to wonder over the details of his upcoming schedule.

The next week was going to be hellish. It'd be an understatement to say that his first and second years at Yuei hadn't been a struggle. There'd been countless hardships to challenge the courage and commitment of everyone in his class as they immersed themselves into the journey towards herodom. Third year, on the other hand, was proving to be a completely different type of beast. There were so many important decisions to make and countless critical markers to hit. They had to do it all. Now they had to become the best lifesavers in the world, while simultaneously maintaining a strong, positive and inspirational image in order to better serve the public. Or in his case, the media that feed the minds of the public what ever hot gossip they felt like spewing off that day.

The pressure was on.

Each class 1-A student had his or her own struggles to face. But, there were a few they all shared. Like the ever-growing pressure to maintain a professional, composed, well balanced appearance in the public eye. What people were saying about them could have a major effect on what options would be available to them post graduation. This critical step had proven to be manageable for the majority of his classmates, but not for Katsuki. He was struggling.

He'd been hit by the burden of public exposure pretty early on. Even before he'd started his first term, he was easily recognizable after being attacked by multiple villains on public television. The first sports festival had sealed the deal. People had started to form an opinion on him before he'd even come close to starting his career. But, his rescue from All For One had put Katsuki and Deku, for that matter, on the media's radar HARDCORE. Since then, it'd been impossible for him to keep a low profile in the public's eye.

In short, people had a lot to say about him and he fucking hated it.

True to character, he was taking the challenge on headfirst. BRING IT ON! Katsuki thought to himself while recalling a few of the more recent social media comments he'd made the mistake of reading. Though he still had a long way to go, and a shit-ton of schoolwork to do before he'd be deemed worthy of graduating from UA, he'd be damned if he was about to let a bunch of gossipy, wannabe broadcasters stop him from chasing his life's dream.

Katsuki lost himself in a daydream that gave him the chance to talk shit about his least favorite YouTube gossip due. It had finally happened. For the first time, in almost forty-eight hours he'd been able to stop thinking about Uraraka Ochaco.

Ochaco cautiously followed the long hallway that led to the guy's laundry room. She shouldn't be here. The UA dorms had separate laundry and bathing rooms for a reason. The school had made it clear that they didn't want the male and female students getting up to any 'funny business' on campus. There would probably be some, pretty severe, consequences for her is she got caught.

Considering the fact that Mineta was in her class, she typically appreciated rules like this. During the 'best room' contest her fellow students had held on their first day in the dorms, he'd been disturbingly interested in knowing where the girls where keeping their underwear.

Nonetheless, here she was, sneaking into the boys' side of the laundry. It wasn't as scary as she'd thought it would be. Maybe it was the fact that she'd already snuck into Katsuki's bedroom, a crime that was significantly larger than the one she was currently committing.

As she got closer to the end of the hall she froze for a few moments to listen for any voices. She could hear movement, and stuff being banged around, but no voices. If there was more than one person in there, neither of them was very talkative.

Taking great caution to remain hidden, she pressed herself up against the edge of the hallway and peaked around the corner to verify who was inside. To her relief, the noisy user was just the person she'd hoped to see. She watched as Bakugou walked across to the other side of the room to add detergent to a filling washing machine. She scanned the vicinity of room to verify he was alone before pulling her head back around the corner.

Uraraka's mind began to whir too quickly for her comfort as she tried to finalize her plan. What should she do? What should she say? Should she just walk up to him and say sorry?

Even though she'd gotten a clear glimpse of his face and he'd looked calm, she didn't trust her ability to read his Baku Rage Aura from this far away. Confronting him when he was mad wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. While he had every right to be upset with her, she want's a sadist! She didn't enjoy a pissed-off Katsuki anymore than the next person.

Uraraka felt her knees start to wobble. They always seemed to betray her when she got nervous around him. Her confidence was starting to leave her. It was a feeling she wasn't accustomed too. She took great pride in the fact that her best side always seemed to shine through when she was confronting a challenge. She was brave. She could find a way to focus on the positive in any situation, no matter what.

But, this situation was… well it was deranged, okay! She was still arguing with her inner self about EVERYTHING surrounding her current, ah, well, hmm… what would she call it? Friendship? Yeah, her 'friendship' with the most explosively argumentative person in her entire school.

"Stupid legs" She muttered to herself as she scrunched up her face and braced herself against the wall. Why the hell was she so nervous?

Uraraka let out a deep sigh. Who was she trying to fool? She knew why she was nervous. She needed to know what was actually going on between them.

She grit her teeth and clenched her fists. She was so much better than this. The reaction she was having right now wasn't anything new. The need to get some labels on their relationship was starting to drive her crazy. They'd never really talked about what their bet had evolved into.

He'd managed to turn his victories it into something far more adult than she ever could've imagined. What started off as a free dinner quickly turned into a kiss. Over time, that one kiss turned into lots of kissing. Kissing that eventually melted into heavy make out sessions, peppered with groping and grinding. His lips somehow managed to always leave her wanting more. They'd been hungrily making out for months before he finally asked her to let him touch her. After that she was hooked. She knew she'd do anything he wanted her too. He was so much more to her now then he'd been when they'd first started sparing together. She was pretty sure he felt the same way about her, almost positive now that he'd asked her to spend the night. But, she wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to know what the hell they were trying to accomplish.

Dame it, she'd screwed up last night.

She should have stayed. She'd wanted to stay. But the reality of waking up in his arms after accidentally activating her quirk had shaken her to her core and sent her into a nervous frenzy that resulted in her awkwardly bolting on him.

If he'd done that to her it would have broken her heart.

She wished she'd been able to control her reaction. She wished she could go back and change what she'd done. It would've been the perfect time to talk to him. She'd wanted to discuss their relationship for so long now, but any time she tried she'd get too damn nervous! She'd start fidgeting and shaking, and then she'd babble on and on about absolutely nothing before caving in and change the subject. He, on the other hand, was a mastermind at skillfully avoiding the topic all together. Some how he'd always manage to divert the subject any time it got too close.

It baffled her that she was strong enough to hold her own in a fight against him, but still lost her nerve whenever she needed to hold a basic, obviously necessary, conversation with him.

Uraraka forced herself to relax. She stood up straight and released her balled up fists. She took a deep slow breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. She dropped her shoulders down and back and held her head-up high.

She was being silly.

This was easy.

There was no need to be so nervous or make it into such a big deal. All she had to do was act normal and be herself, just like she would for any of her other friends. They were friends first, after all. What was so hard about walking up to a close friend and saying 'I'm sorry'?

On her next deep inhale, she pushed herself off the wall, rounded the corner and entered the laundry room.

—*—

Bakugou's back was turned towards the entrance, preventing him from seeing Uraraka when she entered the room.

Uraraka called out to him as brightly and cheerfully as she could, but her voice came out scratchy and dry as it caught in her throat.

"Hey, Bakugou, I was h-hoping I'd find you here." She flinched at the foolishness of her sentence.

Idiot! She mocked herself in her head. He said he was doing laundry of course he's going to be in the laundry room!

Katsuki didn't budge, he seemed completely oblivious to the pathetic greeting she'd managed to choke out. So, she called out to him again, a bit louder this time.

"Hey, Bakugou! I got your messages. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to ya." Her voice was clear and friendly this time! A successful greeting!

No reaction, she was met by silence yet again.

Uraraka tugged at the bottom of her sweatshirt. She was feeling more awkward by the second when, out of nowhere, a tiny demonic voice begin to whisper an idea into her mind.

It started softly, but quickly escalated into an all-consuming chant.

What would Bakugou do if their roles were reversed?

What would he do if he'd managed to sneak up on her in the laundry room, totally oblivious and with her back exposed?

The evil voice demanded an answer, and oh-ho-ho, did she know what it wanted to hear. She knew exactly what he would do if he was in her place right now. She shifted objectives and silently began to stalk closer to him.

This was her chance at revenge!

She was going to tickle the hell out of him! She knew this moment was meant to be, a true karmic blessing. She was going to use his patented Tickle Assault Move against him, see how he likes it!

She'd get him back for every time he'd managed to pin her down while sparing, taken advantage of her when her game was off or sniped her if she dropped her guard after a long day.

It made her so angry when he did it! She'd be reduced to a teary-eyed-ball of squeaking-giggles while he basked in his own glory, holding her down until she couldn't' take it any more and begged him to stop.

The worst part was, it worked every time!

Of course he would never attempt something so silly and intimate if there were other people around. But, when they were alone, and he saw an opening, he'd go for.

She'd scold him for it afterwards, but he'd just play dumb and insist he was doing her a favor. He'd say something like "I'm helping you! You need to get better at paying attention to your surroundings at all times. You never fuckin' know what's coming, you've always gotta be ready."

She knew he was full of it! He just liked to mess with her!

He'd just managed to scare the living hell out of her a few weeks ago when he'd pretended to be asleep as she came into his room and sat on his bed. There'd been no reason for it other then him torturing her for his own amusement!

He'd had this coming for a while! It was finally her turn! Now she'd get to make him beg!

Uraraka silently stepped within striking distance of Bakugou's exposed back. As soon as she was close enough, she swiftly shot her hands forward and slipped them under his black tank top. Her fingertips made contact with his warm skin and she began tickling him all over the sides of his body. She targeted his waist and tummy, knowing it to be a weak spot of her own.

She was sure to have him begging for mercy in no time at all!

Unfortunately for Ochaco, her attack didn't go as planned.

Bakugou felt something touch him. He jumped slightly before instinctively entering defense mode.

His hands clamped down on the wrists of his assailant, entrapping them in his vise-like grip. He ducked under their arms and twisted, flipping his attacker around and pinning them to the washing machine in front of him. He wrapped his leg around the back of theirs and pressed his knee into the back of their knees, locking them in place. As a finishing move, he twisted their arms into an x behind their back, fully immobilizing the attack.

He'd managed to shut down the ambush in mere seconds. His heart was racing and his brain was doing it's best to catch up and process the scene unfolding before him.

He stared down in surprise at the culprit pinned beneath him.

"Huh? Uraraka?" He stood frozen for a moment, trying to figure out what the fuck she was doing here.

"Do you have a death wish?" He spat at her in a deep hiss. "I could've burned your fucking face off, you idiot! You can't sneak up on me like that!"

He wanted to scream at her, but managed to keep it down to a snarl. This was the second time in twenty-four hours that he had to remind her how dangerous it was to sneak up on him. They'd just been over this same shit last night! What if he wasn't able to stop himself in time? She could've been scarred for life and it would've been his fault.

The idea of scaring her for life freaked him the fuck out!

He could see her mouth moving, but he couldn't' make out a damn thing she was saying, his music was still blasting directly into his ears. He shifted his grip on her wrists, holding them in place with one hand and pulling his ear buds out with the other.

"Please Katsuki! Let go! You're hurting me!" Uraraka's face was scrunched up and twisted in agony. She shifted her shoulders from side-to-side trying to pry her hands free.

He didn't make her ask twice, though he was tempted to as it might serve as a reminder to her to stop sneaking up on him. He quickly released her arms and stared down to where she lay bent over the washing machine, desperately trying to catch her breath. The lovely view of her ass helplessly propped up in front of him quenched his anger like a deep gulp of ice-cold water on a midsummer day.

She was wearing a pair of tiny pink shorts that didn't do much to cover her. Creamy round cheeks peaked out at him from under the skimpy clothing. Her loosely fitted grey sweatshirt had slipped forward, exposing her lower back and hips. Between the assault on his person and the provocative visual, he was having a difficult time staying focused on the fact that Uraraka had just tried to land a sneak attack on him.

Bakugou sighed, so much for not thinking about her tonight.

Uraraka placed her hands by her sides and tried to push herself up. In retaliation, Bakugou countered her by lightly pressing his palm between her shoulder blades and held her in place.

"Hey! Let me up, I was just playing around! I thought it'd be funny." She chuckled up to him.

"You thought what would be funny? Getting your cute little face melted off when I force-fed you a ball of fire? That was a ridiculous move. What the hell were you even trying to do?" He asked her through clenched teeth.

"I was tickling you! You do it to me all the time!" She huffed out her nose at him as she tried to free herself again, this time pushing backwards in an attempt to wiggle out from under the pressure of his hand.

She instantly froze when she felt herself press against the front of his hips. She was trapped between a machine and a hard place.

"Tch. I'm not a weirdo like you, I'm not ticklish." Bakugou paused for just a moment before leaning forward and bringing his mouth close to her ear. "Uraraka, did you just admit that you were trying to use my own move against me?"

Being this close to him seemed so normal when they were sparring. But right now, the closeness of his body was almost giving her a heart attack. The feeling of his warm breath against her neck sent a tingle through her. She shuddered, causing her to shift her weight and wiggle her hips a tiny bit more. The pressure of his body pressing against her backside only helped to remind her that she'd spent all day dreaming about being this close to him.

Katsuki did his very best to keep himself from reacting to the soft cheeks that continued to teasingly bump and brush against the front of his pants. He needed to maintain his focus in order to show her how his attack should be properly executed.

He launched his counter assault.

Unlike himself, Uraraka was obscenely ticklish. It'd shocked him when he'd first realized just how easy it was. All he had to do was lightly brush her in the right places and she'd become a gasping-uncontrolled-mess of giggles. She'd turn to putty in his hands.

He found her total lack of control equal parts adorable and entertaining.

He used both of his hands to run his fingers along her waist and sides while continuing to trap her against the machine.

She wiggled and squeaked with laughter as she tried desperately to kick or slap him. Her toes just barely reached the ground, leaving her in an on-going struggle to find her footing. Her awkward position made it impossible for her to land a strike. In contrast, his placement behind her gave him the perfect advantage to dodge any elbows she threw.

As his fingers ran over her skin, they slowly crept higher and higher up her shirt. Her shoulder blades and ribs were particularly sensitive spots and he wanted to get her back for managing to get a jump on him!

He mocked her as his hands honed in. "Don't make this harder on yourself then it needs to be. Just say it, you know what I wanna hear."

"Katsuki! No! Sto-ha-ha-ha-p!" Uraraka called out between fits of laughter.

His brain almost short-circuited when his fingers reached between her shoulders and felt nothing but the bare skin of her back. She wasn't wearing a bra, again.

He said a silent prayer that she'd continue to make a regular habit out of ditching her underwear whenever she was going to be around him.

He bit his lip and forced his mind to stay focused on exacting his revenge. It was no use, as his hands drove over her skin he felt a surge of heat pulse and coil into his lower abdomen. Her body vigorously wiggling against the front of his did little to settle his interest.

"Wah-ha-ha-ha! Sta-ha-ha-ha-op! Please-please-please-please-please! Kaaatsukiii!" She could barely breath as she desperately yelled out to him between bursts of laughter.

"You can make it all stop right now, you just gotta say it Round Face. You know what I wanna hear or else I'm never gonna stop!" He chided her as his hands continued their dance.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! FINE! Okayokayokayokayokay! You're the best Kastsuki! You're-heheha! The best and you're number one!" She finally managed to choke out the words he wanted to hear.

Bakugou snickered at her as he reluctantly released his hold. He couldn't hold back the malevolent grin that spread across his face. He stepped back a bit, giving her just enough space to push herself up and turn around into a seated position on top of the washing machine.

Feeling quite pleased with himself, Bakugou pointed his crooked smile at her as he watched her pull herself together.

Uraraka, noticing Katsuki's devilish grin, slapped him on the chest and shoulders a few times. "I hate it when you do that and you know it!" She poked out her bottom lip and furrowed her brows at him.

He loved how cute she looked when she was pissed at him. Fucking adorable. He suppressed the desire to bit the pouty lip she poked out at him.

"That's weird. You laughed the whole time, you sure you don't love it?" He mocked her with a sneer, intentionally fanning the flames of her anger.

Her huge brown eyes shot daggers at him as she took deep breaths to recover. She was clearly annoyed with his pleased disposition. The embarrassment of her double-defeat was painted across her face.

"I can't' help it! You know that! I tell you every time!" Her eyes flashed with heated emotion. "It's involuntary!" She huffed out her nose and frowned twice as hard.

Bakugou couldn't help himself as he reached out and pinched her cheeks. He was a sucker for her stupid little grump face. "You fucked up. You've gotta know your enemy better than that before you go in for a close range attack. I'm not ticklish, idiot. That move didn't stand a chance against me."

"Don't do that!" Uraraka snapped sharply as she pulled her face away from his pinching fingers. "You're making me angry Katsuki, stop teasing me!" She hated it when he pointed out the roundness of her face.

Ochaco rubbed her cheeks with her palms and watched in surprise as anger flashed into Katsuki's eyes. His body language shifted completely and he pushed away from her. Whatever she'd just said had hit him like a slap to the face, instantly breaking the playful moment between them. She wasn't even sure what she'd said, but it definitely hadn't been good.

"I'm making YOU angry?" Bakugou snarled at her. "That's fucking funny! That's REALLY fucking funny!" His eyes sparked with an anger that seemed to ripple through the whole of his body. "I'm the one who should be fucking angry! I spent the whole fucking day worried about you. You left in the middle of the fucking night. All you had to do was send me a fucking thumbs-up emoji or an "I'm okay." Instead, you ignored me all fucking day until you wanted to mooch a free fucking meal off me."

Ochaco hadn't heard him say fuck that many times in a long while. She realized she must have really hurt his feelings. He'd become quite thick-skinned when it came to losing his temper nowadays. It was something he'd been working on really hard.

Red faced and scowling, Bakugou shifted to turn away from her.

Ochaco flung herself forward and grabbed him by his arm, preventing him from moving any farther from her. She held onto him as tightly as she could, nearly falling off the washing machine in the process of wrangling him.

"Wait Katsuki! Don't walk way! I came here to apologize to you. I don't know why I came up with the idea to tickle you, it just seemed to come out of nowhere."

Bakugou stopped, he didn't make eye contact with her, but he didn't continue to pull away. He knew perfectly well where she'd gotten the idea. He would've done the same shit to her if their roles had been reversed. His bad influence was rubbing off on her. He stood frozen before her, the feeling of her hands on his arm burning like a brand as they pressed against his skin.

"Katsuki, listen, I came to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't text you when I got back to my room last night. I messed up. I feel terrible that I did that to you. If you'd done that to me I-"

She took a moment to swallow deeply in an attempt to get rid of the knot forming in her throat. "I'd be so pissed off at you if you did that to me. It would've hurt my feelings so badly."

Bakugou huffed at her and continued to hide his face. He didn't want her to see his reaction. She'd hit the nail on the head. His feelings had been hurt and he hated it. It hurt that she'd been so eager to get away from him when they'd woken up together. It hurt that she didn't respond to any of his messages. He hated how weak it made him feel.

This shit, was exactly what he didn't want to deal with. The whole point of their arrangement had been to avoid any of these kinds of feelings or complications. He was so fucking frustrated with her. He wanted to storm off and just leave her and all of his stupid fucking laundry behind. But, he was still so damn happy to see her. Despite the fact that she'd actually managed to hurt his feelings, he wanted nothing more than to stay close to her and hear her out. Maybe she had a good reason. Maybe she could make him understand why she'd ditched him.

"Hey." Uraraka lightly tugged at his arm. "Katsuki." She tugged again. "Please look at me." She was almost whispering.

The silence between them was palpable. Slowly, Bakugou turned towards her.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice quivered as she held his crimson eyes with her own. "I didn't mean to ignore you. It was an accident. By the time I got my bag and made it back to my room, I, ah, well, I just forgot.

Uraraka dropped her head for a moment, breaking away from his stare.

"It sounds so bad when I say it out loud. It sounds… so bad." Her voice was low and pensive. "It wasn't like that, okay? I didn't forget about you. I just forgot to message you." She lifted her head back up and met his eyes.

Katsuki was paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to argue with her, but her cute-ass puppy eyes were pointed right at him. He was defenseless against the warm, chocolaty pools of sincerity she wielded.

So, she felt bad. Fine. He could see it clearly in her eyes. Either that or, she was the best liar in the whole fucking world and he knew that couldn't be it. He'd seen her lie two times in an attempt to cover for them. She was absolutely terrible at it. Even tiny white lies didn't come naturally to her. She was a sweet person, deceiving people was not her forte.

Ochaco could tell by his face that Katsuki wanted to say something. She'd seen this look a few times. He was wrestling with his thoughts. If she was patient and gave him enough time, he'd say what he was thinking. She bit her tongue and waited.

The silence between them continued, broken only by the hum of the running equipment in the laundry room.

Finally, Bakugou spoke in a muffled voice. "I was worried about you."

He'd mumbled so softly it took her a moment to process what he'd said. As she pieced it together, an involuntary smile spread across her face.

Bakugou watched her please-don't-be-mad-at-me-Katsuki face melt into a grin.

"What the fuck Uraraka! I thought you were being serious, why the hell are you smiling?"

Ochaco chuckled warmly. "I am being serious! I am! I promise!" She tugged on his arm for emphasis. "I'm just surprised to hear you say-" She looked down for a moment to find her words before she continued. "Hearing you say you were worried about me made me…" She awkwardly bit at her lip for a moment "It's sweet."

"What? You think it's what?" Bakugou's voice hitched and broke. He was sure his face had just transformed into a previously undefined shade of red, he could feel the burning heat spread through his cheeks. 'Sweet' was not a word anyone had ever used to describe him or any of his actions. He didn't like the connotation.

Uraraka squeezed his arm softly and tugged on him to come closer to her. Red-faced and flustered, he obliged, positioning himself between her knees.

"That means you were thinking about me, huh? Were you thinking about me Bakugou Katsuki?" Ochaco chirped at him teasingly. Though she attempted to fight it, her soft smile became deeper as it continued to work it's way into her cheeks.

"Yeah, I was thinking about you… and what a jerk you are!" He whipped back at her in a snarky growl.

Uraraka burst into laughter! "What! I'm trying to make nice and you're calling me a jerk?" She shouldn't have expected anything else from him.

"Yeah!" He barked at her. "You took off in the middle of the fucking night and ignored all of my messages. That makes you a jerk!"

Uraraka chuckled. He had a good point. "Well…" She paused, narrowing her eyes at him as she came up with a response. "My Daddy has always said 'it takes one to know one', so I guess you would know."

"Pft, whatever Round-Face." Bakugou's reaction was as quick as a flash of lightning. "I wonder what your daddy would have to say about what you did with me last night."

His words resulted in the reaction he'd hoped for. He watched closely as every visible part of Ochaco's face flushed red. Her blush spread from her forehead, to the very tips of her ears and all the way down her neck as it disappeared into her sweatshirt.

"Katsuki!" She cried out in pure shock. Her hands shot up to her face to cover her shame as he laughed at her reaction.

"I just don't' get it." He probed her further. "What could possibly have been so distracting it made you forgot to let me know you were alive? I thought we'd had a pretty memorable night. Guess I was wrong." He stared down at her as she continued to cover her glowing face.

Uraraka tried to explain herself. "It's not like that!"

"That's exactly 'what it's like' You knew I was waiting for you, and you didn't do shit to let me know you were okay." He cut her off.

"I had a really bad day yesterday! Like, really, really bad, okay? I messed up so many things and I, I couldn't stop thinking about... about everything. I passed out as soon as I sat on my bed, my phone died and I didn't feel good and I-I well I…" Uraraka trailed off into nothingness. She absent-mindedly fiddled with her fingertips and inspected everything in the room that wasn't Katsuki's face.

Bakugou watched her descend into silence as she become tense and withdrawn. He felt bad for not knowing she'd had such a rough day. He wanted to ease up on her, but he still felt like he wasn't getting the whole story. She'd left him half-naked and alone in a warm snuggle-worthy bed on a stormy night. Then she'd ignored him all day. It just didn't add up, something else must have happened.

Uraraka had started to toy with the pads of her fingertips as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. She didn't want to tell him about her meeting with Deku. Bakugou never enjoyed hearing about the interactions she had with her sweet, curly haired, cinnamon-roll of a friend.

She didn't want to tell him that Midoriya had been the one to grab her bag out of the classroom, causing them to end their secret closet 'meeting' early. She didn't want him to know Izuku had realized she was wearing his shirt. She definitely didn't want him to know that she shared a special meeting place with Izuku. It was too much. All of her experience between the two rivals had taught her to keep her best friend and her Bakugou as separate as humanly possible. The two seemed to be locked in an epic battle for superiority, and though it wasn't as volatile as it used to be, she had no interest in adding fuel to either fire.

At the same time, Ochaco didn't want to keep anything from Katsuki, that felt like lying. She knew she should tell him that Izuku might be on to them. After all, Katsuki had been wise enough to warn her about Kirishima, even though she'd messed up and not seen any of his messages until it was far too late.

Reaching up and poking Uraraka in the forehead, Katsuki slowly pushed her head back so he could make eye contact with her.

"Earth to Uravity, are you there space cadet? He watched her blink and come back to reality before he continued. "You were in the middle of explaining what happened and you just trailed off."

"I, what?" She had pulled a Midoriya and gotten lost in her thoughts.

"Tch, you spaced out on me. Tell me, what were thinking about before you passed out last night?" Katsuki continued.

She jolted herself back into the present. What was he asking her? Oh! He was asking about last night!

"Oh, ah, right! Last night, well I was thinking about our bets, I guess." Her face wasn't as red as it'd been when he'd teased her about her father, but her cheeks managed to glow pretty damn pink, even for her.

"I was thinking about everything we've, um, tried. It was kind of… all I could think about. Even after I fell asleep, I kept having these really detailed dreams about what we've done. When I woke up, I tried to take a bath to relax but even that didn't help. All of the details kept coming back to me, it was pretty distracting. I didn't even think to check my phone, which is weird because it's usually the first thing I do in the morning."

She laughed awkwardly. "When I did finally think to check my messages, my phone was dead. Stupid thing is so old, it never turns on until it's been charging for awhile. I wasn't feeling well, so, I fell asleep waiting for it."

Ochaco realized how quickly she'd been blurted out what she was thinking. Her nervous finger twiddling resumed, and she grew silent again.

Katsuki's stomach flipped. She'd just said the perfect thing. She HAD been thinking about him. She'd been thinking about him alot. He reached down and took her wrists into his hands and twisted them outwards so her palms and fingertips were facing him.

Uraraka's heart sputtered and skipped at his touch. The feel of his rough hands gently grasping for hers wasn't helping her reconcile her thoughts.

"Have you ever noticed that your fingertips look like kitty feet?" He intentionally asked her an odd question in hopes of getting her to return from space, again. As he spoke, he slid his thumb over the pink-puffy-pad of her index finger.

"Huhh!" Ochaco gasped at the sensation of his touch, followed by an awkward giggle. "Ah, n-no. Nobody's ever said that to me before."

"Uraraka?"

"Yeah?" She answered cautiously. She had no clue what he was up too. He'd totally just shifted gears on her again. He'd taken on a calm tone and his face had lost all signs of aggression. It was an odd look on him.

"Did you just say you were thinking about me while you took a bath?" Bakugou's eyebrow hitched as he questioned her.

Her heart jumped into her throat. Had she? Did she just say that? She quickly thought back, her words had come out in a blur, but now that she was thinking about it, hmm… yeah, she was pretty sure she'd accidently admitted to that.

She reluctantly nodded her head.

Katsuki freed her hands so that his could drop down onto the bare skin of her legs. He ran his palms up the sides of her thighs, stopping when his fingertips brushed the hem of her shorts.

Instinctively, Ochaco's hands shot out and pushed against his chest.

"I'm starting to like this story." His fingers played with the fabric at the edge of her shorts. He leaned into her hands as they pressed against him and continued. "Listen, I need to know about these dreams of yours, but first I want you to tell me about your bath." He scoped his hands behind her knees and pulled her forward until she was seated on the very edge of the washing machine. "Especially the parts that involve you being naked and wet while thinking about me."

His thoughts had become clouded by the image of her covered in wet-soapy-suds as she splashed about in a steaming hot bath. Katsuki stepped closer to her as she teetered on the edge of the machine. He only needed to lean forward slightly and their hips would be pressed together.

"Katsuki, what's come over you? I thought you were upset with me." Uraraka was so confused. She just couldn't get a read on him today. He was all over the place.

"That was before you gave me such a kinky visual. Maybe I can forgive you for being a jerk if you tell me what's been on your mind."

Ochaco's body stiffened as he leaned forward and brought his mouth as close to hers as he could without touching. His breath ghosted over her lips. The sensation of his hands softly drifting over her legs was setting her body on fire.

She'd been dreaming about him all day and now he was here, right between her legs. He smelled so fucking good it should be illegal. The same smell had haunted her all night, invading her dreams and forcing her to realize that her feelings for him might be a lot stronger then she was letting herself admit.

Fuck it She thought. She twisted her hands into his black tank top, in order to get a better grip. She gave a hard tug, yanking him forward and closing the small gap between their lips.

The sudden contact of her soft mouth sloppily pressing against his caused him to moan against her lips. Neither of them hesitated, they quickly melted into each others kiss.

As they deepened their kisses Uraraka felt a sharp bite on her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of her surprise and slipped his tongue into her mouth, this time eliciting a moan from her.

Bakugou wasn't really thinking any more. Wrapping her in his arms, he leaned in. He pressed against her and rocked his hips into hers, no longer caring if she felt how hard he was.

Ochaco pulled her lips away from his to catch her breath. "So, do we just do this when ever we want to now? We already settled my loss from Wednesday."

"First off, Cheeks, you're the one who started this." He brushed her waist slightly, tickling her to emphasize what 'this' he was talking about.

"Second, if you wanna get technical and play by the rules, you still owe me." He gave her a sharp-toothed grin.

"What? What are you talking about? We did TWO things yesterday because you're a sneaky cheater! How can you say we're not even? We're so even!" She shot her hand up to his ear and gave it a rough tug.

"Oi! You're the one asking about the damn rules, I'm just telling you how it is. Technically speaking, we didn't do what I wanted."

Uraraka gave him a questioning look. They'd done exactly what he'd wanted and then some. What the hell was he talking about?

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I enjoyed getting fucked by you. But I did say, very clearly, that I wanted to be the one doing the fucking. You flipped it on me. So, technically…" He trailed off as he lowered his mouth to her neck and started a trail of alternating kisses and nips.

"Mmhmhm." Ochaco laughed softly and tilted her head to the side to give him easier access. "I guess you're right." She cooed to him as she bit her bottom lip and forgot the main reason she'd come to see him was to talk.

"Actually." Bakugou slipped one of his hands under the hem of her sweatshirt, sliding his palm against her taut stomach. "I like your plan more."

"My plan? What do you mean? What was my plan?" Her breath hitched as his hand slipped further up her shirt and playfully brushed against the bottom of her breasts.

"I'm a big fan of the 'do it whenever we want to' concept." He slipped his hand over her breast and growled as his fist overflowed with her flesh. He felt her breast fill the spaces between his fingers and squeezed deeply.

"Mhmm, Katsuki." Ochaco gave a shivering inhale. "I thought we were supposed to be talking."

His name on her lips made him painfully aware of how badly he wanted her. "We're talking right now aren't we?" He slid his free hand up the inside of her thigh and traced his way along the front of her shorts.

"Yeah but, Katsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Kaa-!" Ochaco sucked in a sharp breath as she felt his fingers drift further up and inside of her shorts, inching closer to her center. His other hand taking turns to playfully bounce her breasts against the fabric of her worn out sweatshirt, fingers slowing on occasion in order to pay special attention to her nipples. The sensation of his lips running along her throat sent convulsive chills deep inside of her. "I don't think I want to talk anymore, Katsuki."

Bakugou followed the line of her neck up to her ear. "I've got a question for you though." He scrapped his teeth over her earlobe while continuing to tease her with his fingertips. He could already feel them becoming slippery as he made his way closer to her entrance.

"Hmmm-." Uraraka's moan caught in her mouth as she bit at her lips. She wasn't sure she'd be able to answer any of his questions right now. She slipped her hands up the front of his shirt and let them drift all over his chest. She felt his muscles constrict as his breath hitched. She let her touch investigate his pecs, running across his nipples and downwards, lingering over every divot of his muscles as she slowly traveled her fingertips lower.

Her hands drove across his abs, causing his whole body to jolt with excitement. He was sure she could feel him shuddering under her touch. Her fingers slipped lower still, following the v-shaped line from his waist to his hips, until they were dipping into the elastic waistband of his joggers.

"Seriously though, there's something you need to explain to me." His breath was husky and shallow against her ear.

"Hmmm?" Uraraka wined in disinterested frustration. Talking was the last thing she wanted to do with him right now. She was afraid to hear what he needed to ask her so desperately that it couldn't wait. She didn't want him to shift gears on her again just when things were about to get good. "What is it Katsuki? Can't it wait?"

He shifted the angle of his head to get a better view of her face. "Do you have some sort of allergy to underwear and bras or somethin'?" As he asked her he pressed his fingers softly against her wet clit and rubbed a gentle, teasing circle. He slid his lips over the curve of her ear and felt her body shuddered under his. "No bra? No panties? Did you really come down here to talk too me?"

Her eyes snapped open in surprise at his words, at the same moment his touch sent a wave of pleasure cascading through her body. Crap! He was right! She'd left her room so quickly she hadn't taken the time to get properly dressed.

"Ahh!" Ochaco threw her head back, arching her back and panting as his fingers started to softly work her. "I was sleeping right before I got your messag-ahhs!" She moaned again as he almost slipped his fingers inside of her. "I came as soon as I woke up."

"Oh, you're gonna cum alright." He pumped two of his fingers inside of her, watching as a look of complete lust washed over her face. This was, by far, his favorite look on her. He could see that she wanted him. He could feel how ready her body was for him.

Bakugou couldn't' have asked for a better alteration to his traditional Sunday routine.

As the an intolerable need to be closer to him consumed her, Ochaco's fingers picked up where they'd left off. She pulled at the front of his sweats, tugging them and his underwear just low enough to free him. She slipped her hand around the tip of his newly freed hardness and stroked him with her fingertips.

Bakugou choked on a rough moan.

"Katsuki, I've been thinking about this all day." She slid her hand down his length and whimpered. "I want to feel you inside of me, again."

Fuck. What the hell had he done to get so lucky?

He didn't' hesitate to fulfill her desires. He moved away from her, sad to lose contact, but reviling in the lonely little noises she made at the loss of his touch. He pushed his hips forward again and rubbed his hardness along her hot lips. She was already so wet, she must have really missed him.

"Please Katsuki, I want you." She twisted her fisted-hands deep into his shirt and pulled him down on top of her so she could kiss him again.

Their bodies pressing closer together caused another jagged moan to vibrate through Bakugou's chest.

Bakugou side-eyed the entrance of the laundry room from his position above Uraraka. He shifted the laundry basket sitting on the machine next to them to a different angel. The new perspective should block the view of Uraraka's body for a few seconds if any one entered the room. It wouldn't help for long, but it should buy them a few seconds to cover themselves.

"We've gotta be quick and you've gotta be quiet. Understand?" He used his most directive tone to reinforce the seriousness of their location. He wasn't a fool. He didn't want to get caught either. The closet had been relatively safe, but the laundry room was a reckless crapshoot.

"I can be whatever you want me to be, Katsuki." Ochaco purred into his ear as she wiggled her hips against him, slipping herself up and down his hardness.

Risk be damned, this wasn't an opportunity he was about to miss out on. If someone caught them, so long as it wasn't Aizawa, he'd figure out a way to make sure they kept their mouth shut.

Bakugo grabbed her shorts and roughly tugged them to the side, easily exposing her. He lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock against her. He began to slowly sink his tip into her wetness.

Ochaco felt the air rush out of her lungs as he started to spread her open. She clasped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from calling out his name.

Bakugou's hands slipped behind her knees and raised her legs up to keep her in place. He was a fast learner. He'd gone to quickly last night. Tonight he took care to move slower. Dipping in and out, letting her juices cover him more and more. Each push letting him sink just a tiny bit deeper, waiting for her body to give into him. He'd been blessed with a second chance and he wasn't about to fuck it up. Even though he'd said they needed to be quick, he'd restrain himself for these first critical moments.

Uraraka tried to retain her sanity as she felt him start to enter her. Each slow thrust forcing her to feel every inch of him as he mindfully pushed deeper inside of her. She was still a bit sore from last night, but somehow that seemed to make it feel even better. Her mind slipped away from her. She let her head fall back against the top of the washing machine, hooked her legs around his hips and gave into her bodies need to be fucked senseless by Bakugou Katsuki.

He felt her body relax, allowing him to sink into her completely. His hips bore down against hers as their bodies begin a slow, twisting grind. Bakugou pulled back, leaving her entirely before bucking back into her.

"Ahfuuuckkatsuki!" Uraraka gave a needy moan.

"Oi! I said you gotta keep it down! No noise, got it?" Bakugou hissed at her.

Uraraka clamped a hand over her mouth and vigorously nodded her head.

"Can you do it, or do we need to stop?" He teased by pumping himself in and out of her again.

Uraraka shook her head as she caught the rush of her next moan in her throat. She bit into her hand to prevent it from getting any further.

Bakugou begin to thrust at a steady pace. His red eyes bore down on her as he watched her battle back the noises that fought to escape her.

He pulled away from her again and she managed to hold back a whimper. But, as his long girth quickly rushed back in to fill her, she lost control and called out lustfully. "Katsuki!"

"Damn it Ochaco-chan, you've gotta be quite." He scolded her in a soft voice, while struggling to keep the corners of his mouth from curling into a smile. Pivoting his weight onto one hand he gathered the front of her sweatshirt in his free fist and pulled it upwards. Her breast bounced free as he yanked her shirt all the way up her chest and to her face. "Say 'AH' and bit down on this Angel Face."

Uraraka opened her mouth and let him stuff the balled up fabric between her teeth. The soft material was more suitable at stifling her moans then her hand.

Bakugou clasped her hands and threaded their fingers together, holding her in place. "You look so fucking good." He cooed to her softly, sinking all the way into her. Her legs tightened around him, begin him for more. He licked a wet, sloppy path from the bottom of her breast all the way up to her nipple, taking the pink bud into his mouth and nipping it softly as he begin to ravaging her.

His thrusts were hard and deep and her body was more then ready for him. The soft humming of the machines around them was joined by the wet slapping noises of their bodies colliding.

Ochaco's moans were stifled as she wiggled and writhed underneath of him. He slowed for a moment, letting himself linger inside of her. Her body quivered around him, causing his cocky to pulse. He struggled to fight back his desire to erupt inside of her right at that moment.

Bakugou bit his lip as he looked down and watched himself sink into her over and over. Gods, her body felt so fucking good wrapped around him, squeezing him and begging him for more with each thrust. Somehow it felt even better then it had last night. More intense, warmer and wetter then he remembered. He struggled to keep from cumming too fast. He knew they had to be quick, but he'd rather be damned then fail at making her cum first.

Ochaco's head pitched from side to side and she sank her teeth deep into the makeshift gag that filled her mouth. The frantic movement of her head pulled her shirt taught, causing her breast to jiggle wildly as she thrashed. Her hips smashed against him franticly chasing her ecstasy.

All at once, the long buildup of tension in her body snapped, rippling shock waves of pleasure consumed her. The shirt stuffed in her mouth stifled her screams of pleasure, but he could feel her coming all around him. Her walls shivered and squeezed him until he was ready to burst.

By some means of divine intervention, Bakugou had a sudden epiphany.

He wasn't wearing any protection fucking protection! No wonder it felt so much better than last time! He was just about to cum inside of her when he realized the gravity of the situation. He quickly pulled himself away from the deep, warm, loving embrace of her trembling body.

Panting and covered in sweat, Katsuki caught his breath as he watched Ochaco recover from her climax. She sat up before him as she pulled her sweatshirt out of her mouth.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop? Are you Okay?" A deep look of concern twisted into her brows.

"Pft, yeah, I just about knocked you up." He tried to laugh it off, but was pretty pissed that he'd let himself get that carried away. They both had big plans for the future and none of them involved taking care of a kid any time soon.

Uraraka gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm so stupid! I didn't even think about it. I'm so glad you didn't ah…" She tried to find some semi decent words. "I'm glad you stopped in time"

"Yeah, that was pretty fucking stupid of me. I fucked up. I'm sorry." He was still panting and despised the painful throb of the rock-hard distraction that was still swollen between his legs.

Uraraka's eyes darted down to his discomfort. Her pulse was still racing from the ecstasy he'd just gifted her. The idea of leaving him unfulfilled wasn't one that sat well with her.

"Let me help you out, okay?" She didn't wait for him to answer her. In a fluid set of movements she pushed him back a tiny bit giving herself enough room to slide of the washing machine.

Bakugou's mouth fell open in shock as she dropped to her knees in front of him and took him into her mouth. She licked and sucked the head of his cock a few times before sliding him deep into her throat.

"Ah! Fuuuuck! How the fuck do you do that, Ochaco? So fucking deep!" His body mindlessly thrust into her. The unexpected movement sent her head crashing backward and into the front of the washing machine with a loud metallic clank.

Uraraka gave out a muffled "Mhh!" as her head banged into the device.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" His panted words drifted down to her. "You fucking surprised me."

Katsuki placed his hand on the back of her head to protect it from hitting against the machine again. He tangled his fingers into her hair and buried his cock in her throat. It only took him a few pounding thrusts to come undone. He came so quickly it surprised them both. Uraraka hungrily swallowed his cream, eager to show him how desperately she wanted to return his favor.

Uraraka released him from her mouth and ran her hand over her mouth to clean up any missed drops. Face flushed and panting wildly she looked up at him. Katsuki continued to stroke his hand through her hair as he returned her gaze. Biting his lips and softly caressing the back of her head, he reached a hand down to her and helped her to her feet.

Panting and glistening from their evening work out, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. After taking a few moments to enjoy each other's swollen lips, Uraraka pulled away.

The reality of the situation came crashing down onto Uraraka at full force. That was not what she'd come her to do! What the hell was wrong with her!

"I better go, I don't want to get caught here and now I need a shower. But, we still need to talk about this!" She used her pointer finger to gesture to each of them in turn.

"I thought you didn't want to talk anymore?" He smiled at her as she adjusted her clothes and rolled her eyes at him.

"Katsuki, don't play dumb you know we need to-"

"Tomorrow's the only day that I don't have to intern after class. I'll meet you after the final bell, okay? We can talk then. You just tell me where." He cupped her cheek with his palm. "Or, you know, not talk, whatever you want to do Cheeks." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Pft, okay. Tomorrow it is." She blushed and slowly pulled away from him.

"Don't forget and don't be late this time! I'll be pissed!" He landed a swift smack on her ass as she started to walk away.

"Katsuki!" Uraraka looked at him in shock. The slap had been sharp and hard, she was sure she was going to have a handprint on her cheek.

"Don't forget!" He smiled at her with wild eyes.

"Hmph!" She stuck her tongue out at him as she headed for the exit. "I won't forget, you jerk!"

"You better not! I'll get even with you if you do." His glowing eyes drove the message home. He didn't want to get ditched by her ever again.

"I won't, I promise. Good night Katsuki."

"Night." He called back.

Within minutes of Uraraka's departure Bakugou heard voices drifting down the hall and towards the laundry room. Mineta and Kaminari entered the room. Kaminari was clutching a bag of laundry as the two simultaneously flipped through pictures on their phones.

"Mt. Lady's ass looks so good in this spread." Kaminari was almost drooling as he flipped his screen towards Mineta and flashed the skimpy image at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, she looks great, but Miruko is hot as hell in this years calendar spread, there's no competition!" The shorter man flashed his own screen at Kaminari in an attempt to prove his point.

"Damn dude, you're right, she looks goooood!" Kaminari tried to snatch Mineta's phone from him but missed as the purple haired boy dashed further into the laundry room.

"I'd totally do her, even if everyone says she's kind of a bitch to work with. She can't be as bad as , it sucked working for her." Mineta closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket as he made his way into the open area of the laundry room.

"You'd do Recovery Girl if it meant you had a chance at touching an actual woman." Kaminari bust out laughing at his grape-headed friend. "As if you'd ever have a chance at Miruko, she's out of your league man!"

The guys were so caught up in their conversation they didn't notice Bakugou. Nothing about them appeared to be out of the ordinary, reassuring him that they didn't run into Uraraka in the hall. She'd managed to slip away without notice.

He awkwardly rushed to get his clothes out of the washing machine and into one of the empty dryers before they did spot him. This was the load mixed with Uraraka's skirt, bra and shirt. He had to make sure neither of his classmates noticed he was washing women's clothing with his own, that wasn't the kind of thing they'd let slip if noticed.

Kaminari was the first to spot the rushing blond. "Baku-bro! I haven't seen you since lunch! Where've you been? Whatcha' been up to? Thanks again for the meal!"

Bakugou cringed at the use of the tacky nickname. "Shut it, Sparky. I'm not in the mood." He slammed the door of the dryer shut just as the two guys flanked him.

"Sorry dude, ah, we'll leave you be. I just wanted to say thanks again." Sensing the turbulent vibe Bakugou was emanating, Kaminari held his hands up in a defensive pose meant to reassure Bakugou he wasn't looking for any trouble. "I'll be done in no time, I've just got to toss some stuff in the dryer for a bit. Can you believe it's still raining out?"

"Tch. Don't you check the damn weather? It's supposed to be like this for the next week." Bakugo snapped back.

Dropping his bag of laundry on the floor, Kaminari untied it and began to sift through its contents. "Hmm Yeah, I guess I should've looked sooner." As he spoke he pulled open the door of the dryer in front of himself. He was taken aback for a moment when he realized the dryer was full. "Oh, huh. Looks like someone forgot their stuff"

As Kaminari spoke, Mineta aimlessly peered around the open door to glance at the contents of the machine.

"Oh, yeah. That's my crap. I forgot I had two loads tonight." Bakugou started to make his way towards the dryer, but stopped abruptly, he needed to grab his basket first. He turned and headed to the next row of machines in order to retrieve it.

"Oh! Hey, Bakugou. I just remembered that I wanted to ask you something! I heard you landed an internship with Miruko. Is it true? Do you get to work with the Rabbit Hero?" Stepping away from the machine Denki followed Bakugou across the room. He was so eager to hear Bakugou's answer, he forget he'd told the explosive hero he wouldn't bother him any further.

Katsuki glared daggers at the electric type hero. If looks could kill, this one would, at the very least, leave a scar.

Kaminari halted in his tracks not wanting to push his luck with an already tumultuous relationship. Right before Bakugou got the chance to reiterate his disinterest in holding any type of conversation with him, they were interrupted.

"Hey, this is your stuff in here Bakugou-san? You've got strange taste in underwear. Are these yours?" Mineta called out in a questioning tone adding a singsong flare to the word 'yours'.

"Huh?" Bakugou and Kaminari responded in unison as they both snapped their gazes towards the grape headed student standing in front of the dryer.

Both blonds let their mouths fall open in shock when they're eyes fell upon Mineta's discovery. He was holding up a tiny pair of dark blue women's underwear. A very distinctive pattern of stars and planets decorated the midnight blue lacy fabric. The little pops of yellow and bright pink easily visible across the room.

Bakugou felt his face go numb. Fuuuuck! He'd completely forgotten he had those in his pocket.

Before Bakugou could say anything, Kaminari gasped. "Those aren't Bakugou's… those are Urarakas."

"How the fuck would you know Uraraka's underwear?" Bakugou had Kaminari by collar of his shirt faster than a bolt of lightning.

"GAH! Let go of me you maniac!" Kaminari fought back as Bakugou thrashed him around. "She fell down the stairs! It was an accident!" He managed to land a kick to one of Bakugou's knees, earning himself a quick release that resulted in him being dropped on his ass.

"These are legit then? You've got her underwear!" Mineta was almost screaming with excitement.

Kastuki crossed the room in the blink of an eye and snatched the garment out of his hands.

"Bakugou! I'm so jealous! Did she give them to you? Did you take them? How? When? Tell me everyt-" Mineta's questions were cut short as he stuffed head first into Kaminari's laundry bag.

"Both of you can fuck off, it's none of your goddamn business, got it?" Face flushed and hands shaking, Bakugou raged at the two men as he quickly stuffed his clothes into his own laundry basket. "If you tell anyone about this I'll fucking kill you, understand?"

Bakugou smashed the contents of the dryer into his empty basket and stormed towards the exit. "I'm not fucking around! I better not hear about this from any one else or you're dead!" He bellowed one last warning before disappearing down into the hallway.

Mineta managed to knock over the bag he'd been stuffed into and pulled himself free after a few jolts and kicks. He shook himself off and stood up next to Kaminari. Both guys remained silently stunned for a few moments.

"Ah… what the hell just happened here? What did we just witness?" Kaminari spoke out loud.

"I have no clue. But, it definitely involves Bakugou, Uraraka and some undies so I dying to know more!"

"How did he-? Why did he-? Would she with him? I just can't picture the two of them together! But, he doesn't seem like the type to steal! I'm shook, man!" Kaminari flailed wildly as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just gone down.

"Fuck if I know! But I want to! You better believe I'm going to be paying more attention to those two from now on." Mineta shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, for sure." Kaminari nodded his head in agreement. "But, ah… let's try to keep our detective work for this on the DL. I don't really wanna be killed by him and we're in the same group for this terms Hero Agency project." He sighed deeply "Something tells me this ones gonna be awkward."


	8. What Does She Want To Talk About?

_Authors note:_

 _I'm not dead and neither is this story ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_

"Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap."

Bakugou mindlessly drummed his mechanical pencil against the pages of his open notebook as he stared out the classroom window. He was lost in thought while waiting for Kirishima to finish the practice test he'd made for him.

As he sat, incessantly tapping, he conducted a mental retrospection of the completed items on his daily itinerary:

5:45 am - Wake up

6:00 am - Run 10 kilometers

7:00 am - Spar with Sero and Kirishima

7:45 am - Shower and dress

8:15 am - Breakfast

8:35 am - Home Room

8:45 am - First Period

9:35 am - Second Period

10:35 am - Third Period

11:35 am - Fourth Period

12:30 - Lunch

13:35 - Fifth Period

14:35 - Sixth Period

15:25 - Cleaning duty

16:25 - Tutor Shitty Hair

17:50 - Meet with Uraraka to talk

The most dreaded item on his to-do list was quickly approaching.

What the hell did she want to 'talk' about?

He'd spent a good portion of his Sunday night playing through potential scenarios over and over in his head. The way he saw it, the impending conversation had a high likelihood of being one of three potential outcomes:

Potential outcome one: She's done with him, she doesn't want to see him any more.

Potential outcome two: She's done with him, she doesn't want to see him 'like that' anymore. But, she still wants to keep sparring with him, or be friends, or whatever.

Potential outcome three: Fuck this game! Like he had any idea what she was going to say!

What was the point of going over this again and again when he had no fucking clue what she wanted to talk to him about! No matter what he came up with it was only speculation. He was already bad at understanding his own feelings, how the hell was he going to understand hers?

Last night was throwing him off. It had definetly been good, soooo fucking good. But, it hadn't been the reason she'd come to see him. She'd said she wanted to talk, and she was serious too. He could tell by the way she scrunched her goofy little eyebrows together that she meant business. She always made that face when she was determined to do something.

But she didn't end up getting her 'talk' last night, not after the sneaky shit she tried to pull.

He'd managed to counter the little ambush attack she'd tried to land on him, pinning her against the washing machine he'd been loading when she pounced. After that he'd just kinda-, well she'd just kinda-, he supposed they both just kinda took it a bit further than expected. They hadn't followed any of the ground rules they'd set, the situation had been too distracting. Nothing could have made him give a flying-fuck about any rules once she'd started to wiggling her round little ass all over his crotch. Neither of them had fulfilled any of the agreed upon terms of their bet, but that hadn't stopped them from fucking on top of the UA washing machines.

"Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap." Bakugou vigorously tapped his pencil. His body flushed as a highlight reel of last night's events replayed through his mind. Katsuki smirked to himself as he dwelled on one of his favorite moments.

She certainly hadn't been complaining about needing to talk while he was cumming down her throat. She was so good at giving head, and she looked so fucking hot with his dick shoved in her mouth. She'd let him go to town on her face, and she looked like she loved every second of it.

Maybe this talk wasn't going to be as bad as he was thinking. How upset could she possibly be if she was still willing to do _that_ to him?

She had definitely enjoyed being with him last night. In fact, she always seemed to enjoy being with him. She'd frequently surprise him by going further than he'd ever dreamed she would, without him even having to ask. Last night had been an extreme example, but it wasn't a complete anomaly. He could think of quite a few times she'd taken their bet further then he'd thought she would.

Like the time he'd defeated her by pinning her against the wall upside down while she was weightless. She was livid that he'd trapped her, she tried so hard to get free. But he had a size and strength advantage on her, he held her hands in the perfect position to prevent her from touching him or releasing her quirk. She finally had to give up and admit defeat.

He'd used that win to request a makeout session. But she gave him a free upgrade, turning his prize from some heavy kissing into a heated full body grind. He'd barely started to taste her lips before she'd wrapped her arms around him and pulled their bodies together. In no time at all she had her hips grinding against his. She knew what she was doing to. She angled herself into just the right position for pivoting against the undeniable tent in his workout shorts. She slid against him, pressing and rubbing their groins together in all the right places. He was still proud of himself for not cumming in his own shorts that night.

He hadn't asked her to do that, but he sure as fuck wasn't going to stop her. When ever she got like that he was happy to let her take the wheel and go as far as she wanted.

There was also the time she'd managed to make him weightless, but he'd used her own quirk against her. After she took away his gravity and floated him off the ground a few feet, he'd retaliated by using one of his blasts. The shock wave sent him rocketing back at her faster than she could have predicted. She hadn't expected his quick counter, allowing him to knock her out and deactivate her quick with a single blow.

That had been a really good night too. He'd said he wanted to see her top less after that win. They'd started by making out and groping before she let him slip her black tank top and sports bra up and over her head. He'd only been brave enough to lustfully gawk at her. She told him to touch. Before long he was feasting on her breasts, taking each of her nipples into his mouth and using his tongue to tease them. All the while soaking in the sound of her soft voice as she begged him for more.

Yeah, she definitely enjoyed it when they were alone together.

But, once they were done fighting or fucking, once they were back in the real world, she was shockingly good at pretending there was no special connection between them. He couldn't hold that against her, after all, he did the same to her. In fact, it's what _he'd_ told her he wanted her to do. It was one of the rules he'd laid down at the very start of all this crazy shit. He'd made her promise she'd keep the details about their 'training' a secret. What right did he have to think she'd act any differently?

At the same time he'd honestly thought she would have blabbed to her friends about him by now.

As far as he knew, she hadn't told a soul about their extracurricular activities. He had to admit, he'd wanted her to fail when it came to the 'keep it private' part of their bet. A part of him had hoped it would be a challenge for her to keep their nefarious activities to herself. He wanted them all to know that she was his.

Maybe she liked the fact that no one knew she was with him, maybe she was embarrassed to tell her friends. he did have a pretty bad reputation when it came to relationships.

Maybe she felt like she was settling for him, when she really wanted to be with someone else; someone who was kind and sweet like she was, someone with greener hair than his.

Maybe he was just a way for her to get over _him_.

Maybe he wasn't what she wanted at all.

Maybe… he was way more into her then she was him.

Maybe that's what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Tap-tap-tap-tap." Katsuki groaned out an aggravated sigh as his hand continued to aimlessly drum his writing utensil. There were a lot of maybes on his mind right now.

Why was any of this even bothering him? He didn't have time for stupid shit like this. This was his senior year, he should be completely dedicated to his work and studies. Did she really matter to him this much?

"Tap-tap-tap-tap."

Yeah… she mattered.

The time for denying that fact had long since past. He got so jealous when he saw her talking to other guys, or if he heard other guys talking about her. He wanted to scream at them to make sure they knew to stay away from his girl. He's managed to hide his anger, well, most of the time he kept his cool. He did have a few slip ups here and there. Just the other day he'd had to suppress the urge to stab Kaminari in the face with his chopsticks at lunch.

Kaminari had always been a test on his anger management skills, and that had been before last nights laundry room incident. That damn halfwit-Pikachu-freak always had something to say about the girls in their class, he wasn't as bad an Mineta, but he was still a creeper and he paid too much attention to Uraraka. When dunce face made a creepy comment that he liked to think about what Uraraka was hiding under her snugly fitting hero costume, he had almost lost his shit.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to pretend like he didn't care about her. She'd become his escape, a thrill worthy of risking expulsion.

She'd become something he looked forward too, something he needed, something he wasn't ready to give up.

Needless to say, he hadn't managed to get much sleep last night. He had, however, managed to come up with a plan, and it was a pretty damn good one, for that matter.

If they had to talk, he wanted it to be on his terms, somewhere he felt comfortable. He'd throw her off her game, make sure she couldn't-

Katsuki felt a tiny thwack against his forehead, abruptly snapping him out of his thoughts. A small piece of crumpled paper bounced from his face and rolled down across his hand before coming to rest in the center of his notebook.

"Ah-ha! Perfect shot! I've been trying to get your attention forever!" Kirisima's gleeful face beamed back at him as he waved his practice test back and forth in Katsuki's line of sight. "I'm finished, wanna check my answers? It's okay if you wanna wait so you can get back to whatever it was you were just thinking about." Kirishima leaned into his friends personal space and gave him a smug, knowing look while continuing in his upbeat tone, "Looked like it was something reeeeally important, maybe something about Urar-"

"Oi! Shut the fuck up, idiot!" Bakugou threw the paper ball back at Kirishima as hard as he could, managing to peg his companion right between the eyes.

"Gimmie that!" Bakugou growled as he snatched the paper away from his classmate. "Took you long enough! I wanna know if you've been wasting my time or if your dumbass actually managed to retain what I've been busting my balls to teach you."

"I did great!" The optimistic redhead shifted his focus from Bakugou to his phone. "Aw man, you're right, it did take me longer than I expected. Do you mind if I go outside for a minute? I promised my mom I'd call her by six today and-"

As Kirishima trailed on, Bakugou realized he'd lost track of time. He reached into his school bag and pulled out his phone to see how long he'd been waiting for Kirishima to finish his test.

"FUCK ME!" Bakugou shouted and leapt out of his chair. With one quick sweep, he shoved the items on his desk into his school bag, threw it over his shoulder and launched himself out of the classroom door, without so much as a backwards glance.

Kirishima sat blinking in disbelief at the quick disappearance of his tutor. "Ah, okay, see ya later, buddy." He chuckled into the silence of the empty classroom.

Kirishima began to clear off his own desk so he could go outside and make his phone call. Just as he was closing up his bag, a perky pink poof of hair peaked around the door frame and called out to him in a peppy voice.

"Kiri, you all done? Wanna hang out with us?" Mina wore her typical wide smile as she waved at him from the door frame.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Katsuki cursed as he took off sprinting through the halls of UA. He rounded a corner, and abruptly skid to a stop before casually slipping into his typical 'I'm too cool to give a fuck' strut in order to subtly pass a group of students chatting in the hall. He didn't need any extras seeing him in a state of panic, that shit always turned into some sort of twisted gossip, one of his least favorite issues to deal with. He cleared another corner and, certain he was out of their sight, burst back into a panicked pace as his charge through the empty hallways.

"Damn it!" He snarled again as he leapt over the last set of stairs and caught a glimpse of the clock that sat just above the doors of the main entrance. It was already 17:55? It was worse than he thought, he was already late!

Katsuki slammed through the excessively large exit doors leading to the courtyard. Now that he was in the open, he picked up his speed and continued his mad dash across the main lawn.

As he made his way towards the student gyms, he hoped today wouldn't be the day Uraraka finally managed to show up on time. With any luck, she'd be running behind, as usual. The odds were in his favor, he still had a chance to get there before she did and preserve his reputation for punctuality.

He made quick work out of crossing the grassy lawn that stood between him and his destination. He cleared the remaining distance before tearing around the corner of gym zeta in a beeline for the entrance. As he turned the last narrow corner, he collided full force into something soft and squeaky. Katsuki stumbled and staggered violently, but managed to keep himself from falling over. The small brunette he'd collided with wasn't so lucky.

Uraraka was sent flying through the air after colliding with a living brick wall.

After a brief moment of disorientation, she realized she was lying flat on her back, sprawled across the lawn. Her head spun as she cautiously propped herself up on her elbow and glanced around.

A sprinkling of her various personal items now decorated the sidewalk and grass in a radius around her. She shook her head for a moment and gathered the wherewithal to look up and straight into the face of a bewildered Bakugou.

She couldn't help but snicker when she saw the shocked look he was wearing.

Bakugou loomed over her, stunned into silence, mouth gaping as he watched her compose herself.

Uraraka slowly begin to make sense of the situation she'd been thrust into. She sat up and twisted herself onto her knees before glancing up at him again as an enthusiastic smile spread across her face.

"Haha!" She pumped her fists into the air as though celebrating a victory.

Bakugou twisted his brow in confusion and frowned down at her, "what the hell are you so happy about!"

"You're late too!" Ochako pointed an accusatory finger at him, "That means you can't be mad at me!" Her voice was filled with joy as she made her proclamation.

His face turned red, and he glowered down at her. She was one of the only people he knew who could put a positive spin on the fact that they'd just been knocked on their ass. Just his luck, the one time he's late has to be the first time she's almost on time!

"Tch, whatever." He thrust his hands into his pockets as he pouted, "I'm surprised you even noticed, you never know what time it is."

Uraraka just laughed at him, before donning her best 'grumpy Bakugou' voice in order to reenact the warning he'd given her last night. "don't be late or I'll be pissed off, grrrrr-haaa!" She lost her gruff voice and gave way to laughing. "I didn't forget what you said! I was freaking out when I realized I wasn't going to make it on time, but…" she looked up at him and snickered again, "now you can't be mad, cause' you're late too!"

"Whatever cheeks! Even if you're late, you should still watch where you're going! You could've gotten hurt running around like an idiot." He tried to pin their awkward situation on her.

"I'm not hurt and you seem fine, besides, you're the one who ran into me." Uraraka started to crawl about on her hands and knees collecting her scattered belongings.

"But, I should have made sure I closed my bag properly, my stuff went everywhere," she laughed awkwardly, "I can meet you inside the gym if you want, just give me a second here."

He stepped closer to her and started to help her collect everything she'd dropped. "I don't want to talk in the gym anymore, let's go somewhere else."

Uraraka shot him a worried glance, "What's wrong with talking here?" She said, a bit too anxiously.

Uraraka unconsciously chewed her lip as she waited for Katsuki's reply while nervously watching him collect some of her school supplies. She'd promised herself today was going to be the day. They needed to talk and she was determined to keep him from wiggling out of it this time. If he was about to ask her to go back to his room she'd have to be strong and say no. It was far too easy for them to get 'distracted' in the privacy of his dorm.

Bakugou did his best to keep his tone and face as nonchalant as possible, internally his heart and thoughts were racing with anticipation."I'm hungry as hell, let's go get some ramen." He casually mumbled as he slipped a small collection of notebooks back into her bag.

Uraraka froze, her hand hovering over her Badtz Maru pencil bag where it sat, nestled into the grass. "wh-what did you say?" Had he just asked her to go out to eat with him?

"Ramen. Do you want some? I know a place." Bakugo replied with robotic simplicity. He'd been waiting all day to ask her this one damned question.

Uraraka, still unable to move from her awkward position, stared up at him with wide, slowly blinking eyes. She'd heard him correctly, but she was at a loss for words. She only managing to emit a strange "Oooh" sound.

Bakugou stared back, watching as her mouth formed into a small 'o' and her little eyebrows rose up in surprise. He felt his face grow warm again, why'd she have to be so fucking cute all the damn time?

He bent down directly in front of her, picked up the little bag she'd been reaching for and placed it on top of her head. "What's with the face Cheeks? What's wrong?"

Uraraka stuttered for a moment "Wrong? N-nothing's wrong." She grabbed her pencil case and shook her head animatedly, loosening up the silly expression she was sure she wore.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" He could feel his heart beating in his temples by this point, was it such a hard question? "What's your problem?"

"I'm great, I'm fine, I'm totally fine, everything is fine, nothing is wrong! No problem!" She snapped her eyes shut with embarrassment. That was definitely not the most elegant response she could've given.

"Sooo, is that a yes?" He arched an eyebrow at her and gave a cool smile, a calm contrast to her rambled response.

"Yes! I'm hungry!" She burst out, with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Bakugou's shoulders relaxed, thank God, she'd said yes. He hadn't realized just how anxious he'd been about her answer. He should have known better then to worry, she couldn't resist the temptation of a warm meal.

"Pft, you're always hungry." He poked her cheek playfully. He felt much more relaxed now. The fact that she was willing to hang out with him in public meant that she couldn't be that upset with him, right? Maybe this talk wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Heh, that's true, but today was crazy, I had to skip lunch just to get caught up, so I'm extra hungry!" Uraraka casually batted his poking fingers away from her face, a gesture that had become so common between them that she wasn't even aware she was doing it. "Did you say you know a place?"

"Yeah, a damn good place. It has the added bonus of being close enough for us to walk, eat and still get back before curfew." He gave her a smug smile, he had it all figured out.

"Okay, let's do it!" Ochako softly smiled as she wrapped her mind around his pleasant surprise. This could be perfect, it was definitely better than the empty gym. Now they could just relax and warm up to the bigger talk she knew they needed to have. Just the two of them going out to eat together? It was almost like a real date!

Bakugou held his hand out to her in order to help her up, Uraraka reached up to take his offered assistance.

"Kacchan!"

Bakugou's body jolted as if he'd just been kicked, he made a low hissing noise as his head swiveled in the direction of the dreaded sound. He knew that damn voice better than he ever wanted to.

Midoriya, bright as ever, clutched the straps of his old yellow backpack as he jogged across the field towards them. "Kacchan, wait up! I need to ask you something!"

"Fucking perfect," Bakugou grumbled venomously as he turned away from Uraraka, the act of helping her up forgotten. His attention instinctively shifted focus to getting rid of his green headed rival as quickly as possible.


End file.
